Super Smash Bros Survivor
by Supergamermaster
Summary: The characters of Super Smash Bros. Brawl decide to duke it out once more but not be pure brawn. This time they'll fight it out in a parody of Survivor ...
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Rating**

Language - Clear, everything child safe

Violence - Little bit of fighting

Romance - Nothing

Drugs - - Nothing

_For more information about my ratings, click on my name and visit my profile._

**

* * *

Note to reader: **Thanks for taking the time to read my fanfiction. I have worked hard, so please don't steal this, or use it without my permission. I do not own Survivor, or Super Smash Bros.

For those who don't know, Survivor is a reality television show in real life. Eighteen (although thirty six in this work of fan fiction) people set off on a boat for forty days, and must survive on an island (excluding China and Africa editions) for forty days. Although there's various twists in the game, generally the game spans over three days or so a show, and in that time, they give a Reward (something that will benefit the team/user) Challenge, and an Immunity Challenge.

At the beginning of the game, there are two (three on one or two editions) teams, and they must work together to get the Immunity Statue. The team(s) who do not have it, will go to Tribal Council. Tribal Council will have that team go meet the narrator, talk, and then everyone will vote in private for one person, except one who has one Individual Immunity or shows possession of the Immunity Idol (one of various twists revealed about one quarter into the game in some editions) and the person with the most votes, wins.

After about half of the people have been voted off (or in the case of one team loses all but one member, as shown in one edition, assuming we're doing two people) there's a merge, where the next half begins, in to one team. Rewards become individual, as well as Immunity - everyone goes to Tribal Council. Then, people start going to the jury once they've been voted off.

When there's two people left (three people in this and the newer editions) they go to Tribal Council one last time. There, the Jury will this time vote for the person they think deserves a Million Dollars the most. Whoever gets the votes, wins one million dollars, and that's the end of Survivor. The same goes to this, so read on ...

The way this fan fic works: There are four sections. The first section is the Rating, the second section is the Foreword and recap of the last chapter, and the third section is the main story. The final, fourth section shows a preview of the next Survivor, and any comments. To go to the next chapter, click on the Chapter button to the top right, then select the next chapter. Click on my profile pages for more good stories from me, reccocmended authors and stories too. So, read on!

* * *

On the boat, were thirty-six smashers. They were sailing to the Galapagos Island, getting ready to battle it out in the best, Survivor ever. All of a sudden, Master Hand, the boat driver, came to a halt.

"Welcome to, Survivor!" he said, in a grand, deep voice. It was one of those voices that got the point across – tell you I mean business. "As you know, this game is to Outwit, Outplay, and Outlast everyone else. And this time – we're starting right off the bat."

"As you can see, the island is starting to go into sight." he continued. He then, purred up the boat, and went at a sluggish speed. "This is how fast the boat will be going from now on." he then stopped the boat.

"So, your goal, is to run up to the beach, and take a flag, of any color. You must battle it out, and place a flag into the peg. First three people to get their flags in – get not only individual immunity – everyone here then gasped – but also, you will choose your team. Three people, will not make it, however – each team will only have eleven players."

"So, here's where the tough choice comes in. You can either jump off, then swim the long way to shore, or save your energy in this boat - your choice. Survivors ready? Go!"

Ike was a tall, muscular man, with dark blue hair. He put his sword in his sheath, and immediately jumped off. Soon, Fox – a smaller, brown haired fox – decided to jump in too. He swam fast.

The Pokemon Trainer was a smart boy, who had his three Pokemon do the work for him. He sent out one of his three Pokemon, Squirtle, a turquoise turtle, swim and collect the flag for him. The Pokemon Trainer then jumped off, and rode Squirtle.

Finally, the smart Meta Knight – a short knight clad in armor – decided to fly to shore. Pit soon realized that he could fly too, and soon was after Pit. The Pokemon Trainer felt dumb as he rode Squirtle, so he returned him, and sent out Charizard, a red, titan lizard, to fly him to shore.

The very first one to shore was the brave Ike. With his huge sword, he was awful slow walking, but still made it. He picked up a blue flag. All of a sudden, Pit shot an arrow at Ike. He cringed, and drop the flag.

Meta Knight swooped to get the flag, but missed, crashing into a tree. Ike then brought the flag to the pedestal, and then placed it in. He was safe. Fox soon landed on shore the same time as Pit. Fox was much faster on land, however, and beat Pit to the yellow flag. He brought it to the pedestal.

Then, it was finally a fight between the Pokemon Trainer, Meta Knight, and Pit for the red flag. Pit picked up the flag, when Charizard landed on then sends some rocks flying at Pit, stunning him. Meta Knight took the chance to pick it up, and then brought it to the yellow pedestal.

At that time, the other lazy people on the boat arrived on land, too late. The Master Hand ran (or floated, in his case) to the three winners. "You guys are the first leaders of each tribe!" he then handed them each a necklace. "Next time your team goes to tribal council, you cannot be voted for."

"Now – it's time for a school yard pick. Each player must pick one player for each – in order from the first to last to pick up the flag. Ike, you pick first."

"Um, I'm thinking Pokemon Trainer." he said, thinking of who to put on his team.

Fox took no time picking Pit, and Meta Knight then chose Wario. Ike then chose Samus, Fox chose Sonic, and Meta Knight Snake. Eventually, the teams went like this.

Ike's team ended up as Ike, Pokemon Trainer, Samus, Lucas, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, the Ice Climbers (who acted as a pair) Ganondorf, Mr. Game and Watch, and King Dedede.

Fox ended up with Pit, Sonic, Mewtwo, Marth, Roy, Bowser, Mario, Kirby, and Luigi on his team.

Meta Knight got Wario, Solid Snake, Zelda, Captain Falcon, Pikachu, Falco, Link, Jigglypuff, Ness, and Peach.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but – Young Link, Zero-Suit Samus, Dr. Mario. You guys are the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd person voted out of Survivor Galapagos. Next, you guys must each go to your base."

"Fox – your team will go right. Meta Knight, your team will go left. And Ike, your team will go back through the woods – the easiest, cleared out path – for beating the very first challenge. Good luck."

**Ike**

After that, Ike's team went back through the cleared out woods – and reached the camp in about thirty minutes.

"Congrats, guys!" cried Diddy Kong. "This was awesome, especially you Ike!"

"Nothing, really." replied Ike. "Well, anyways, we need to do a few important things – I was given a card from Master Hand in this mailbox. First thing to do is to make a flag, and come up with a name."

"How about Force?" asked Ganondorf.

"Star sounds nicer, said King Dedede.

"Forcestar it is, then." Yoshi said mutually.

"Now," Ike said, reading the card. "We now must make a flag." Ike went to a thin tree, and chopped it down with his sword. He then cut it in half, making a slender wooden pole. "He said wait, and Master Hand might give us cloth, if we win a certain challenge."

"Well, we can't live without a building." Diddy Kong said. "I'm used to this, I live in a tree house!"

**Fox**

Fox's team was struggling. It had been nearly an hour, and no mark to say they were there. "Pit," Fox said, tired. "Can you fly up and see if you can find any marking?"

"Why not." he replied. He flew up vertically into the air, and looked around. There was a red mail box a few rods away. "We're getting there!" he said excitedly. "Maybe five or ten more minutes."

**Meta Knight**

Meta Knight was getting tired, as well as his team. He was leading the group – while Captain Falcon, Falco, and Link were in the back. Meta Knight and Snake were talking to each other.

"So, let's be buddies. You're strong, I'm strong. You don't vote me, I don't vote you. Capish?" Snake said. Meta Knight shook his hand.

"Hey, Capt," Falco whispered so no one could hear, except Link. "Meta Knight seems like a threat, we should plan a revolt."

Link was listening. "Yeah, he was ridiculous at that first challenge."

Meta Knight looked back. "Yeah, that football game was awesome!" Falco said out loud. When Meta Knight turned back, he whispered, "Alliance already?"

"Sure, why not." Link said. "We do need more people. But it's risky – we don't know who's aligned with Meta Knight yet. Anyone else that realizes he's strong will either go after him, or try and join him. If we ask the wrong person, he's gonna squeal to Meta."

"You're right." Falco said. "Let's keep it the three of us, and if we find the right person, we'll ask for their help. The Three Musketeers, eh?"

They all laughed.

**Fox**

Fox's team decided to stay together as a team. They decided to always vote off the weakest link, everyone agreed. Eventually, they reached base.

Fox read the note out loud. " 'Construct a flag pole, and cloth may be given to you. This will form a flag – which you will write the name down. After that, you should construct a building. Meet me at the reward challenge at dusk.'"

"Interesting - Bowser, Kirby, can you cut down a thin tree?" Sonic asked. He went by the beach. A fish appeared. He then grabbed it. It squirmed, but then he threw it on the beach to dry.

Mewtwo was watching Sonic. "Here, Bowser. Can you start a fire?" he said, as he gathered twigs, and placed them in a dome. Bowser blew fire, and then it lit up, sparkled, then crackled as it grew.

Sonic then washed the fish off with water, then brought it to the fire. Two rocks were on either side of the fire, he then had one end of the tree used to make the flag pole, and poached the fish with it, and roasted it on the fire.

"We need a name!" Fox said suddenly. A Galapagos Turtle then appeared! Fox grinned, muttering: Gala Turtle.

**Challenge #1**

The thirty-three survivors walked up to the center of the island. Here, was Master Hand. "Welcome everyone! This will be our first challenge. Normally, we have two challenges over a course of two days. One is a reward challenge, which will benefit you with something, and the other is Immunity Challenge, which decides who goes to Tribal Council."

"Well, anyways, here is our first challenge – Fishing. True to the challenge, whoever wins this challenge – wins this." Master Hand uncovered a sheet on a table, revealing goggles, a fishing pole, various bait, and a spear.

"Yes, here's how the game works. We will be making our own 'fishing' gear for this challenge. Your team will be split up in four-four-three. The first group, will be making thin wood strands, then attaching a metal head."

"You will then bring it to, the fishers. In the bottom of this lake, are various pieces of cardboard. You spear as much as possible, and then bring it to the swimmers."

"The swimmers (no flying is allowed) will then carry the cardboard – spear and all – to the box. When there is no more cardboard left, cardboard will be counted. The team with the most gets the reward. The team with the least will meet me at tribal council. Good luck."

The teams set up. "Survivors ready!? Go!"

Immediately, Ike used his sword and rapidly cut long poles. Mr. Game and Watch attached the spears to the poles, and the Pokemon Trainer had Charizard cut down the roots.

Marth, Roy, and Bowser cut the trees for their team., while Meta Knight, Captain Falcon, and Link cut for theirs.

Everyone dived in to get the cardboard. Sonic was excellent at this, he would dive under, and collect ten or so cardboard pieces in one trip. After all the madness – it was over, no more cardboard pieces.

They delivered the final cardboard pieces to the box, and they counted.

"Forcestar – five, eleven, sixteen, nineteen cardboard pieces. Gala Turtle – ten, twenty one, thirty six, wow! Icy, (Meta Knight's team) four, six, ten pieces. Winner fishing gear – is Gala Turtle! Forcestar, you can go back to camp. But Icy, you'll be meeting me in tribal council.

**Tribal Council (Icy)**

_Meta Knight, Wario, Solid Snake, Zelda, Pikachu, Falco, Link, Ness, Jigglypuff, Captain Falcon, Princess Peach_

"Hello everyone of Icy. Sorry to see you here. This is how tribal council works. If you lose a Team Immunity challenge, you go here. Each of you will vote – and the person with the most votes is voted out of Tribal Council. Do I make myself clear?" Master Hand explained.

"So, let's start with you. Meta Knight, how does it feel to lead the tribe?"

"It feels great," began Meta Knight, "but if you lose a challenge, it like, all comes down on your hands – as if it's all your fault." A few people frowned, as if they wanted to vote him out."

"Yes, we tried to explain our ideas," Ness shouted. "But you didn't listen! It all does come down on your hands because it IS your fault."

"So," Master Hand said. "Falco, what's your plan?"

"Well, I guess the best way to fight is to get rid of the strong ones while you get the chance. Kill the baby before they grow up to be strong."

"Well, anyways, time to vote. Peach, we'll start with you. You may not vote for Meta Knight, unless he decides to give up immunity – to which he shook his head – so, it is time to vote."

Peach walked up to the jar. She scribbled down a name, and went back.

Captain Falcon went up, and wrote a name on the paper. "Solid Snake. Sorry I had to vote you out – we could've become friends. It's sad that you went and joined Meta Knight's side…"

Jigglypuff went up and wrote a name down on a paper, placed it in the jar, and went back. Ness went up to the jar. "Wario, sorry man, first pick – first out, you're a threat to us all."

Link went to the jar, and put down a name. Falco also put down a name. Pikachu and Zelda voted. Snake went to the jar, and put down a name. "I'm no idiot. I know you're plotting against us, Falco."

Wario and Meta Knight then voted. "Time to read the votes, once the votes are read the decision is final – I now read the votes. First vote: Falco." Master Hand said. "Snake. Snake. Falco. Snake. Ness. Falco. Snake."

Snake looked nervous. It looked like he was going – each vote crept though his mind in horror. "Snake. 4th person voted out of Survivor Galapagos: Solid Snake."

Snake put out his torch, and left the island. "Life on this island will just get tougher. One comrade has fallen due to betrayal. Work harder, and you might avoid another loss . . ."

_Falco: Meta Knight, Solid Snake, Wario_

_Ness: Princess Peach, Zelda_

_Wario: Ness_

_Snake: Everyone else_

'_I think I've worked hard and tried my best. Maybe aligning with someone so powerful wasn't a great idea. I learn from my mistakes. Who knows? Maybe I'll get one more chance one day . . .' - Snake_


	2. Chapter 2: Stupidity

**Thanks for the reviews; I'll keep in mind what you said. From now on, all pre-story notes will be in bold and below the line. A recap of the last episode will be in italics above the line.**

_Previously on Survivor…_

_Young Link, Zero-Suit Samus, Dr. Mario – you guys are the 1__st__, 2__nd__, and 3__rd__ person voted out of Survivor Galapagos_

_Snake, Snake, Falco, Snake, Ness, Falco, Snake, Snake . . .4__th__ Person voted out of Survivor Galapagos – Solid Snake._

_**Day 2**_

_Let's watch as the rest struggle to survive._

* * *

**Icy**

Everyone was upset Snake had to leave – even those who voted for him. While Wario was (unsuccessfully) trying to commit suicide, Falco, Link, and Captain Falcon grouped together.

"Nice job. Now we have to get rid of Meta Knight, guys." Falco whispered. "Of course, we have to win immunity, because of Meta Knight wins it AGAIN, we're screwed."

"True that," Link agreed. "Anyways, we're looking sort of shady; you did get a few votes there, so we have to meet at night, perhaps, when everyone's sleeping."

"Gotcha." Falco and Captain Falcon agreed.

Meanwhile, Meta Knight and Wario were together, talking. "We were idiots, I can't believe we let Snake get voted out. We need a better plan."

"Yeah," Wario said. "We need more people – but we must get the right people. We're pretty sure Link and Falco have formed an alliance, we should be able to overpower them if we get more people."

"Obviously Ness is against me." Meta Knight mentioned. "Peach, Jigglypuff, Zelda, Captain Falcon, and Pikachu all seem to me in the neutral. I'll go ask Jigglypuff."

**Forcestar**

"So, it's a beauty." Donkey Kong said, gazing at the tree house. "Nice job everyone!"

The tree house was not technically a tree house, but a house made out of trees. (So technically, every house is a tree house, but let's let these smashers have some fun, shall we?) It was a flat board, with two or three wooden poles on the south end, and two wooden poles on the front end, a bit higher. Later they would put some kind of roof on there – slanted in case it rains.

"I'm hungry." moaned King Dedede.

"You should be on a diet anyways." Yoshi muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, Yoshi." King Dedede retorted. "It's not like you don't eat."

"Shut up, Dedede."

"King."

"Queen Dedede."

"Just shut up girls." Samus came in.

"You are a girl, nice come back." Yoshi remarked.

**Gala Turtle**

While Forcestar was fighting over good or bad comebacks, Gala Turtle was working.

"So . . ." Mario said.

"So . . .what?" Mewtwo asked.

"I'm bored."

"How can you be bored, we're on an island? Get up off your butt and do something."

"Work!? Whadya mean!?"

"I mean just get up and – ugh, forget it."

Sonic was at the thickest tree. He had two, strong poles on the front side, and was having Roy cut up more trees.

"This good enough?" asked Roy, as he gave him a thin sheet of wood.

"Nice, thanks." Sonic replied. He placed it on the poles and propped it against the tree. He took a fish bone, and nailed it into the board, as a nail substitute, then did the same for the two poles.

"Um, don't you think it's a bit small? Only two people will fit in there, you know."

"Erm, oh well"

All of a sudden, Kirby came calling out. "Hey guys! There's mail in the mailbox!"

"No, there's peanut butter in the mail box." Luigi muttered.

"'Reward challenge, come now.' "Kirby read.

They hiked to the reward challenge.

**Reward Challenge #1**

"Hello guys. Forcestar, Gala Turtle – you may walk in." Master Hand called. The two groups walked in. "Now, Icy come in. Last person voted out – Snake."

Icy's grimaces walked in. "Now, this time – we'll be playing for a reward. If you don't remember, most of you were sleeping on the cold, dark grass."

Everyone seemed to mutter and stretch simultaneously. "So, this time – we'll be playing – for building materials. Want to know what you're playing for?" Everyone nodded, and he then removed a sheet. Everyone gasped.

"Nails, tarp, lumber of all assortments. Along with that, there's – flint, and matches, to make you a nice, warm fire."

"So, here's the challenge. You guys need to sharpen your building skills if you want to use those tools. You must build a wooden platform on those two wooden towers in the water right there. You guys will fight, and whoever is pushed off first, loses. Best 3 out of 7 loses in this three way fight."

"So, you'll stand on the platform, and then you'll try to push each other off. The last person standing, gets 1 point. First team with 3 points, wins the reward. I will give you the tools needed. Forcestar, Gala Turtle, you guys need to get rid of one member temporarily."

"Mr. Game and Watch, and Mario it – "not fair, I deserve to be in it!" – is."

Everyone was set-up at their stations. "You only have ten minutes; survivors ready – build."

Forcestar had some excellent builders. They decided to use a weave pattern. They cut up a block, and then attached them over. This would construct a solid platform, that would not break. You could also dig your foot into the holes, and lodge yourself in.

While Forcestar was trying to get a solid platform, Icy was simply trying to widen their platform. Sure, it wasn't too solid – but it'll be hard to get push you off, which was nice.

Gala Turtle was just horrible. Besides maybe Roy and Sonic, the only decent builders, they were just slapping on whatever they could in the time limit.

"Okay, now … STOP!" Master Hand called. You must do with whatever you have. In the end result; Forcestar had a medium sized square weaved; Icy had a wide platform; and Icy simply had a platform that probably isn't even classified as a proper shape.

"First battlers: Samus, Sonic, Zelda." Master Hand said, and everyone climbed on their platforms. "When I say Go, you're fair game – if you fall off, you lose."

"Ready? Set! G-" Master Hand was interrupted by a loud splash from Sonic. The platform was so bad he had already lost his balance. "Erm, go back on." When Sonic climbed on, he finally said, "Go!"

Samus already pushed Sonic in the gut a split-second after the match began. Sonic fell off, but grabbed the sharp end. He would've climbed back up, if Zelda hadn't stomped on his hand.

Then it was Samus and Zelda in a head to head battle. While Zelda had been busy being a damsel in distress, Samus had been fighting off aliens with charge shots, and this time – used a charge shot to knock off Zelda.

"Forcestar: 1. Rest, zilch. Next players are: DK, Roy, Falco. Ready? Set! Go!"

Falco was awesome. He had his feet squeezed on the end of one sharp end. He was firing shots with one of his hands, pushing with the other. Roy had tried to slash Falco, but he flipped back. Roy lost his balance from leaning in, and fell face first into the water.

Falco almost fell, but his feet held tight, and he fell back on the platform instead. DK then used this chance to kick him off.

"Wow! Forcestar: 2. Rest, goose eggs. Next players are: King Dedede, Kirby, and Princess Peach. Ready? Set! Go!"

Kirby and King Dedede know each other personally, and fought against each other. Kirby had tried to kick King Dedede in the gut. King Dedede cringed, then hit Kirby with the hammer. Kirby then punched King Dedede, and he retorted with another hammer blow. Kirby grabbed the hammer before it hit and hung on to it.

In this awkward position of those two, Peach took the chance to push them both off.

"Forcestar: 2. Icy: 1. Gala: love. Next two players are: Lucas, Mewtwo, and Captain Falcon. Ready, Set – FALCON, PUNCH! – I did not say go yet. Now, go!"

Mewtwo and Lucas were in a tight mental battle. All of a sudden, there was a big explosion. Only Lucas and Mewtwo will know why, but it blew off Captain Falcon off immediately, and left Lucas and Mewtwo in midair, whoever hit the water first lost. But then Lucas kicked Mewtwo in a peculiar spot, and he cried and was launched down, hitting the water first.

"Forcestar is the winner! Congratulations, Forcestar, you win these tools."

**Forcestar**

"Awesome," said the Pokemon Trainer. Because he wore red, he was commonly known as, Red. "We can make fire now!"

"It's not like we couldn't," Ganondorf replied, "with Charizard; but the building materials will work out well.

DK was placing the tarp on the tree house. It was now complete! "Wow, it looks nice! We could use some blankets and pillows though."

Diddy cut some of the tarp, and wrapped in around some grass. He had a pillow for all of them, though a bit uncomfortable, better than no pillow, he supposed.

**Gala Turtle**

Luigi had the goggles in, and dived into the water. He then saw, a nice bass. He got it with his spear. He swam back to shore. It was pretty big! He brought it to the fire, courtesy of Bowser, and started to cook it.

**Icy**

"Ugh," Falco muttered, "we haven't won one Reward Challenge!"

"It IS only Day 2 you know." Ness muttered.

"Oh, I thought it was Day 73." came Pikachu. Everyone stared blankly.

"You know there's not even sevent- erm, don't worry about it." Falco said.

**Gala Turtle**

The whole team was having a delicious meal of smoked fish. They were starving, so it was good to have something in their bellies.

"Look guys, it's a letter!" cried Roy. He held up a piece of paper with the letter B on it. "And on the back is a note!" and turned it around to reveal a half note dot. "And I also got this message!"

"'Immunity is back up for grabs. Those with good stamina should get Immunity. This time – there's going to be two teams going to Tribal Council tonight.' Interesting." he read.

**Immunity Challenge #1**

Master Hand watched as everyone walked in. "Hello everyone! This is a special night, if you haven't read the message. Today, two people will be eliminated. Today's challenge is a challenge of endurance."

"See this pole? You must stand on it, and hold on to it. Last person standing, wins both Team Immunity, and a secret message. So, grab on to your poles, and get ready to stand."

"This will be tough – survivors ready? Go!"

_Two Seconds_

"Ha!" cried Pikachu. He was busy thinking about monkeys. He was laughing so hard, he fell off.

_Ten Minutes_

Peach and Zelda were talking.

"Hey, this is the perfect chance to talk." Zelda said to Peach in a whisper. "We have to form an alliance. Most of the team is in an alliance. They know we're neutral. If we choose one alliance, we can't always trust them. If we choose the other, we still can't trust them. I know I can trust you."

"Okay," agreed Peach, "but we need more people to join. If not, we're going to get run over."

Lucas was struggling. "Get away you stupid bee! Get away! NO! NO! NOT THE HAIR! NO! NOT THE HAIR! DON'T TOUCH IT YOU IDIOT! OUT OF THE HA-" Lucas was soon interrupted by his own splash.

DK and Diddy were laughing so hard, they also fell off.

_Thirty Minutes_

All of a sudden, Master Hand came out with pizza. "If you want the pizza, you must jump off."

"SCREW IMMUNITY!" called Wario, jumping in. Captain Falcon, King Dedede, Ganondorf, DK, Bowser, and Mario (the fatties) followed.

_1 Hour_

"Mmm, good pizza." said Wario, working on his twenty first slice. Wario had tempted Sonic, Mewtwo, Marth, Roy, Kirby, Yoshi, and Luigi to all jump in. They knew it would all be gone by the time the challenge was over.

_2 Hours_

"Oh no!" Ness cried. "I got to pee, baaaaaaaaaaad. Oh, wait, never mind." Sonic stared at his yellow pants in horror. He was so disgusted that he tried to commit suicide, but it didn't work. But he was out of the match. Ness soon fell off too.

_3 Hours_

Ike, Red, Samus, the Ice Climbers, Mr. Game and Watch were the only left of Forcestar. Pit was the only left of Gala Turtle. Zelda, Falco, Link, Jigglypuff, and Peach were the only left on Icy.

Samus was trying to be smart. She tried to get the pole with her grapple beam, but she used the wrong function. Instead, she was pulled to the pole.

"Ugh, you are so wrong ..." muttered Falco. Samus punched Falco, and he fell, as well as Samus. Red reached for a Poke Ball, but lost his balance in the act, and tumbled downward on an angry Squirtle.

_3 Hours 30 Minutes_

The Ice Climbers were struggling. "I'm itchy." Popo said suddenly. "Can't … resist …scratching … must … resist …scr-" Popo was interrupted by a violent splash, with Nana tumbling behind.

"Hey, Link." Game and Watch whispered. "How'd you like some money?"

"Sure. For free?" Link asked.

"No, if you jump off, you'll get the money.

"Are you crazy!? Who wouldn't jump off! Peace out!" Link said, followed by a splash. Game and Watch handed him some dollars. "Wait, I can't even use this currency …"

_4 Hours_

It was a tough match. Only Ike, Game and Watch, Pit, Zelda, Jigglypuff, and Peach were left. Jigglypuff was staring hard at that pizza. The delicious, succulent, scrumptious, juicy, meaty pizza …splash.

Game and Watch then bribed Pit, who jumped off. They were left with Ike and Game and Watch, against Zelda and Peach. Ike slashed his sword into the pole. He was safe.

"Hey, that's cheating!" cried Zelda.

"Nope." Master Hand said. "You can too, if you want."

Zelda furiously threw a flame at Ike. The sword wasn't dislodged, but Ike sure was. He was hanging on by the sword. Game and Watch tried to bribe Zelda, but she stayed on. Game and Watch was next to her, so she tried to make an explosion. It hit Game and Watch, but it also hit Peach.

Now it was only Princess Zelda against Ike. And Ike was hanging by a thread, erm, sword.

_5 Hours_

Ike was strong, he was still on the sword. Maybe that heavy, good for nothing sword was good for something.

"I'm getting tired." whined Zelda.

"Me too." Ike said. "How about, we both jump off on three."

"Well, um, okay." she said.

"One … Two … Three … Jump!"

Zelda jumped off.

"Sucker …"

"It looks like Forcestar gets Immunity! And you, Ike, get this message. Read it later. As for Icy and Gala Turtle, looks like I'll see you in Tribal Council. Gala Turtle first, then Icy.

**Tribal Council (Gala Turtle)**

_Fox McCloud, Pit Icarus, Sonic, Mewtwo, Marth, Roy, Bowser, Mario Mario, Kirby, Luigi Mario, Pichu_

"Come in …" Master Hand said. "So, Roy, let's get to it, shall we? Why do you think you are in tribal council?"

"Dumb Pit." Roy muttered. "He was bribed for a currency he couldn't even use, he was our last hope."

"Yeah, it's horrible." said Pit sarcastically. "You should've stayed on, you're the one that jumped off for pizza. I'm not saying it's your fault, just saying."

"So, what is your plan to win the game, Sonic?"

"Well, you really got to think hard. If you go to a stronger alliance, people will try and vote you out because they think you'll beat them. If you go to a weaker alliance, people will vote you off because your weak. My plan is to stay neutral. If you do, your not weak or strong. And when the time comes, I'll kick into action."

"Well, it's time to vote. Luigi, you're up first."

Luigi went to the jar, and wrote down a name. "Pit, sorry. But if you're stupid enough to jump off for money, you're stupid enough to be voted out."

Kirby went to the jar, and voted, as did Mario. Bowser went up to the jar, and wrote down a name. "Sonic, you're awesome. I'm sorry I had to vote for you, but you're too smart and strong for me to ignore …"

Roy went to the jar, wrote down a name, and then Marth did. Mewtwo voted. Sonic went to the jar and thought carefully. He wrote down a name. "Bowser, you're strong, and you're a threat. I don't hate you personally – I hate you game wise."

Pit voted, then Fox. Master Hand got the jar. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. I read the votes. Pit, and Sonic; Bowser; one vote Pit, one vote Sonic, and one vote for Bowser."

"Pit, Pit, Pit. Sonic. 5th person voted out of Survivor Galapagos – Pit Icarus."

Sad music played as Pit stepped up, put out his torch, and left.

**Bowser: **Sonic

**Sonic: **Bowser, Pit, Fox

**Pit:** Mario, Kirby, Marth, Roy, Luigi, Mewtwo

_I think I played my best. I tried hard, and in the end – I still got money. Heh heh. _– Pit Icarus, 5th person voted out of Survivor Galapagos

**Tribal Council (Icy)**

_Meta Knight, Wario, Princess Zelda, Pikachu, Falco Lombardi, Link, Ness, Jigglypuff, Captain Falcon, Princess Peach_

"What idiots. I can't believe that they are here because Peach fell for this joke – oh, you're here. Heh. Um, let's begin.

"So, how do you feel – no challenge one yet, and it's the 3rd challenge?"

Falco raised his hand, or wing in this case. "It really sucks. When everyone else has more members than us, and they have nice rewards, and we're living in a dump – well, it really does stink."

"Pikachu, how do you feel about being first to fall?"

"It doesn't matter, monkeys make it all better!"

"Oh, um, good, okay, time to vote. Princess Peach, we'll start with you."

Peach voted, then Captain Falcon. Jigglypuff voted. "Pikachu, sorry, I have nothing against you, but you're well, not the sharpest knife in the drawer."

Ness went to the jar, and voted. "Peach, sorry - you seem like a threat."

Link went to the jar, and put in a name, as did Falco. Pikachu wrote down a name. "Pikachu, sorry I voted you out!"

Princess Zelda, Wario, and Meta Knight all voted. "I will read the votes. Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person who is voted out is asked to leave the tribal area immediatley. I read the votes."

"1st vote, Peach. Pikachu. Pikachu. Pikachu. Pikachu. 6th person voted out of Survivor Galapagos: Pikachu."

Everyone was cheering as Pikachu put out his torch. "Bye Pikachu! Sorry I voted you out!"

"What!? He voted himself out?" called out Zelda.

* * *

Next time on, Survivor Galapagos.

Fights arise between alliances.

_"SHUT UP!"_

and ... more bribing.

_"Pssst, I'll give you money if you jump off ..."_

Continue watching ...Survivor Galapagos - Super Smash Bros. Style


	3. Chapter 3: War

**Thanks for the reviews Hoogiman, I'm taking in mind what you said.**

Previously on …Survivor –

Wario goes ape.

"_SCREW IMMUNITY!" called Wario, jumping in._

Madness must be endured

_Sonic was so disgusted that he tried to commit suicide_

And two more people . . .are out of the game.

_5__th__ person voted out of Survivor Galapagos – Pit Icarus_

The money consumed Pit Icarus – and

_6__th__ person voted out of Survivor Galapagos – Pikachu_

Pikachu, the idiot who voted himself out.

What happens next? Find out on …Survivor Galapagos.

Three teams … 36 players … 1 sole survivor.

* * *

**Forcestar**

Samus was at Yoshi's throat. "I DO NOT LIKE PIE!"

Yoshi gasped for breath. "Come on, it's delici-" He was rudely interrupted by a punch in the gut.

"You're next fatty." Samus screamed, glaring at a not laughing anymore Dedede.

"Erm, I'm going to sleep." King Dedede said quickly. Clear images of an awake Samus and a sleeping King Dedede were in his head. "Or, I could stay up later …"

**Day 2**

**Gala Turtle**

Meanwhile, Gala Turtle was also in a pickle. "I found this pickle, so I get to eat it!" screeched Roy.

"Well, I found you finding it!" retorted Marth.

"Well, I get to eat it because I'm well known!" Kirby came in.

"I'm well known!" sobbed Marth and Roy.

"NOT in Japan."

"Well …" Marth and Roy sobbed harder.

"Screw pickles." Pichu said, and tossed the pickle out into the ocean as Marth, Roy, and Kirby gawked in horror.

"Guys, it's JUST a pickle."

All three cried in unison.

**Icy**

"Meta Knight …" Wario said. "Pikachu is gone!"

"Doesn't really matter. The idiot would've voted for himself, anyway … heh. Seriously, not even HE is stupid enough to vote for himself.

…

…

…

**Forcestar**

"So, I'll give you money if you jump off that cliff …" Game and Watch said to Samus.

"They're the stupid ones, not me." Samus said angrily.

_2 Minutes Later_

Samus pushed the corpse off the cliff.

**Gala Turtle**

"Look guys, I got a message!" cried Luigi.

"What is it this time?"

"'Those with a sharp memory and sense of direction may find their way. The next challenge ... is something real nice. Come to the challenge area …"

**Reward Challenge #2**

"Welcome everyone!" Master Hand said. "It's time for the reward challenge! You will need an excellent sense of direction, and a sharp memory to win this challenge."

"Here, we have a maze - inside, are ten flags. You must find each flag, and bring them up. You then must then go back to the entrance with the nine flags, and place them in these slits, creating a ladder. Climb up the ladder, and there is one question for each person to solve. Combine the nine letters to create a word, which you must unscramble to find the word."

"Tell it to me …and you win …a slave. Someone from the losing tribe will temporarily join your team – until the Immunity Challenge. Along with that, you also win some boring old steak – everyone screamed – but that doesn't really matter. Two people from Forcestar and one person from Gala Turtle must sit out."

Game and Watch came out of everyone's mouth, and Yoshi volunteered. Pichu volunteered for Gala Turtle. "Good. Okay, survivors, are you ready? Go!"

Immediately, Samus walked in. She had to look for a flag representing her tribe's color: Red. She turned on her homing sensors. The nearest flag was left, right, left, right.

Meta Knight was smart. He flew – there was the flag. "This'll be easy!" he chuckled. He grabbed on to it with his hands, and flapped his wings – and fell down to the ground. "Or, I could use the exercise …" he muttered.

Out came two flags for Forcestar, courtesy Samus, and then another one from Ike. A blue flag came out from Meta Knight.

"Icy – 1. Forcestar – 3." Master Hand said. Samus came out with another, and then all of a sudden, the Pokemon Trainer's Charizard came flying out with three flags in it's bottom claws.

"That's not fair …" whined Mario, as he came out with a flag.

"Life's not fair …" said Samus, shooting him with a charge shot, as she also came back with the eighth flag

"Move!" Marth said with a flag. Roy came in too, as did Ike.

"You move!" Ike snorted. He tripped, and Marth tripped over Roy who tripped over Ike. It was an emotionally disturbing sight. Kirby, Falco, and Link tripped up in the mess.

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"'Shut up!' isn't shutting up!"

"Ugh, too many 'shuts' and 'ups'."

"JUST BE QUIET! CHARIZARD WILL CARRY ALL THE FLAGS IF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" screamed Red.

"I thought you were a silent protagonist …" Falco muttered under his breath.

"Okay, Forcestar has all ten flags." Master Hand said. "'Icy has 3, Gala Turtle has 4, no, 5." he said, as someone came out with another flag."

All the Forcestar members headed out, as Samus put together the ladder. They climbed up, and all chose a spot.

"The square root of pi divided by the quantity of one divided by the quantity of two times three – that's simple. Ten point eight." Diddy Kong said. "Come on, they could at least give us easy questions!"

"What is the color of a fire truck?" King Dedede asked himself once more. "Ooh. This is a tough one. Hmm. Fire truck. Color. Let me think …"

Lucas grinned as he used his calculator. "One, six, two cubed, seventy-four, got it."

The rest solved their questions without difficulty …except for King Dedede. By now, Gala Turtle was heading up their ladder, and Icy was on their way with the tenth flag already.

"Wow. Dedede is STUPID!" screamed Samus. "Master Hand, can we give the answer?"

"Nope."

"What would happen if the person were to accidentally be murdered, no, I mean, um, dead?" Samus asked, sharpening her knife. "Would someone smarter, I mean, someone else replace him?"

"Nope."

"Well, can I kill him after the game?"

"Whatever floats your boat."

"OOOOOH!" cried King Dedede. "I KNOW THIS ONE! Red!"

"Finally …" muttered Samus.

"Now," Ike said, "let's solve this puzzle.

"Hamburger!" cried King Dedede.

"No, we have the letters RBMAHUREG." Ike corrected.

"No, hamburger!" King Dedede cried again.

"You are right, King Dedede. " Master Hand said. Everyone, especially Samus, stared blankly. "Now, we must wait until Gala Turtle and Icy finishes up."

Icy was heading up their ladder too, and Gala Turtle almost finished their question. Finally, they finished up, and were working on their word.

"Hamburger!" someone cried out.

"Correct." Master Hand replied.

"Screw this challenge," someone said from Icy, who overheard this, "Hamburger!"

"Umm, correct." Master Hand said. "OK, now, Forcestar, choose one person to temporarily join your tribe."

"Choose the strongest," whispered Ike. "How about Meta Knight?"

"Yeah, I guess. Meta Knight!" cried everyone.

"What! That's not fair! But – but – but – but –but – but" Meta Knight continued.

"Yes it is." Master Hand corrected. "You will follow them until your next Immunity Challenge, and you'll give you back at the end.

"That means he can't be in the Immunity Challenge with us!?" Wario cried.

"We just did it to tick you and your tribe off, you know." Ike grinned.

"Well, it doesn't work. I'm very happy." Meta Knight grinned back.

"Whatever shorty."

Meta Knight bawled.

**Forcestar (w/ Meta Knight)**

"Come on, let's eat this steak!" Diddy Kong cried. "To Forcestar!"

"To Forcestar!" everyone cried.

"And not Meta Knight." Ike muttered under his breath, only loud enough so Meta Knight could hear it. He had to watch them eat steak.

A nice Lucas gave a small slice to him without anyone else looking. "Thanks, you're awesome." Meta Knight whispered.

**Icy (w/out Meta Knight)**

"Ugh, we haven't won once!" came a voice of only eight.

"We're kicking our asses into action, next time!" cried Wario.

"Yeah, that's one way to put it, I guess." Link said. He whispered. "Falco, Capt, let's go to the beach."

They walked to the beach. "Falco, who will we vote out tonight? We tried to vote out Meta Knight last time, but everyone else voted Pikachu, the idiot got in our way. Should we try to vote Meta Knight again? It seems no one is on their hit list …"

"Sure, but we need to try and invite Ness. He was pretty ticked off at Meta Knight, it wouldn't be much to vote for him." Captain Falcon said.

"Why not, I'll go get him. Yo, Ness!" cried Link. Ness came walking here.

"What's up?"

"You hate Meta Knight right?"

"Heck yeah, he thinks he's all that."

"Join our alliance. Together to the final four. We're starting to vote out Meta Knight's alliance."

"Well, okay." Ness reluctantly said. He wasn't sure if an alliance was really a good idea.

"If you want, you could sleep on it." he said, as night approached.

"Well, okay."

**Day 3**

**Gala Turtle**

Fighting was starting to rupture Gala Turtle. Alliances were forming already. Fox came up to Sonic, and started to talk.

"Hey, want to join my alliance?" Fox asked Sonic.

"No thanks. You don't even have an alliance do you?"

"Nope."

"Well, how about I stay neutral," compromised Sonic, "and we'll simply have each others backs. I have yours, you have mine, simply that."

"Um, okay then."

Already Bowser was powering over the tribe. He had, with a suave, calm voice, gotten Mario, Luigi, Kirby, and Pichu to join his alliance. "Hey, Mewtwo, want to join my alliance? We put your decision into hands, and we'll be together until the merge."

The merge was the halfway and major twist in the game. This is where both or all three tribes (occasionally, the weaker tribe will split into the other two tribes) merge into one tribe. The game is different – as you play for Individual Reward and Immunity rather than Team. The Minor Merge is when the weaker tribe merges with the other two teams. "Yeah. I think Fox is on my tail …" he said, wagging his tail around.

Bowser got his alliance together. "Okay guys, we're voting out Fox out right? Then Marth, then Roy. If the minor merge doesn't happen by then, we're voting out Sonic. Then, the alliance crumbles – got it?"

**Individual Immunity Challenge #1**

Later, Master Hand sent out a message for the Immunity Challenge. When they walked in, they were surprised. The whole field was covered with mud, and two balls were on both sides.

"Welcome tribes! Forcestar, if you look carefully – Pikachu and Pit have been voted out at the last tribal council. Today's tribal council will be of all three tribes, that's a given. But – this time we're fighting for Individual Immunity."

He pointed to a strange bracket. There were thirty contestants. Five people would fight at once, until there were two left – the final round.

"Here's how the game works. Each of you will be fighting for INDIVUDUAL Immunity, meaning you may fight against your tribe members. You will fight for control of this giant ball, and put it in your post. The winner of that round is who puts it in their posts. First five people fighting, are: King Dedede, Peach, Luigi, Mr. Game and Watch, and Pichu."

"Next round will be Ness, Ganondorf, Kirby, Jigglypuff, and the Ice Climbers. Next will be Mario, Link, Diddy Kong, Bowser, and Falco. Next will be Donkey Kong, Roy, Captain Falcon, Lucas, and Marth. Next will be Zelda, Samus, Mewtwo, Wario, and the Pokemon Trainer. Next will be Sonic, Meta Knight, Ike, and Fox. Got it?"

King Dedede, Princess Peach, Luigi Mario, Mr. Game and Watch, and Pichu all got ready. "Survivors, are you ready? Go!"

Luigi dashed towards the ball, and landed stomach first on to it. "AWW, OOH. THAT HURTS!"

Pichu had shocked Luigi. "OW!"

King Dedede had smashed his head with a hammer. "OH beep."

Everyone stared at Luigi's foul language. King Dedede smashed everyone out of the way with a spin, and as if playing crochet, he hit the ball with his mallet, I mean, hammer, into the goal post.

"King Dedede makes it to the Semi-Finals! Next up, Mario Mario, Link, Diddy Kong, Bowser, and Falco Lombardi! Survivors, are you ready? Go!"

Link started slashing immediately, and did a Spin Attack, knocking everyone out of the way. He hit rolled the ball to his goalpost, but was blocked by Diddy Kong.

"HEE HEE!" he said, grinning maniacally. All of a sudden, he shot up with a burst – he had his barrel jet pack on. He shot peanuts with a peanut gun at Link. "OW!" he cried.

He shot everyone else with peanuts, and brought it back to his own goalpost. "Diddy Kong made it to the semi-finals! Next up will be Donkey Kong, Roy, Captain Falcon, Lucas, and Marth. Survivors – are you ready? Go!"

Lucas ran up, and kicked Roy with a magical kick, and then froze Marth and Donkey Kong. He finally shot lightning at Captain Falcon, and used the magic kick to kick the ball into his own goal post.

"Lucas will make it to the Semi-Finals! Next contestants to battle will be Zelda, Samus, Mewtwo, Wario, and the Pokemon Trainer! Survivors, are you ready? Go!"

"I WON'T kill you if you let me win." Samus threatened.

Samus won. "Next contestants to battle are - Ness, Ganondorf, Kirby, Jigglypuff, and the Ice Climbers. Survivors, are you ready? Go!"

Ganondorf had used his Warlock Punch, and it landed into a goalpost! I never said his goalpost, he accidentally misfired. Jigglypuff won! "Jigglypuff made it to the Semi-Finals! The final Quarter-Final contestants to battle will be: Sonic, Meta Knight, Ike, and Fox McCloud. Survivors – are you ready to battle? Go!"

Ike had charged up his Aether, and then he slashed everyone. He brought the ball back, but he was too slow. Sonic had caught up, and bounced it into his own goalpost. "Sonic Hedgehog made it to the Semi-Finals! Now, it's time for the Semi-Finals! There will be two balls to retrieve! King Dedede, Diddy Kong, Lucas, Samus, Ganondorf, and Ike will be in the Semi-Finals! Survivors, are you ready? Go!"

Ganondorf blasted one ball far away already. He ran to the next ball, and tried to gain control of it. He had launched Lucas in the air, and he had punched Diddy Kong in the gut, finishing by kicking Dedede in a private spot.

While Ganondorf was kicking, Samus took the time to use her grapple beam, and got the ball to her, then placed it in her goal post. Lucas froze the ball on the spot then, and then froze Ganondorf. Ike threw his sword at Lucas, upwards, and he jumped and caught it. Before he landed, he kicked the ball with a majestic kick – into Lucas's goalpost …

"Lucas and Samus are in the finals! There is one ball! Survivors, are you ready? Go!"

Samus threatened with her knife. Lucas froze the knife, and Samus said some words that wouldn't be very right for this story's rating. Lucas dribbled the ball, and Samus then sped up with her morph ball. Lucas tripped over her, and she uncurled, and then grappled the ball to her, and threw it into the goalpost.

"Samus won Individual Immunity!" cried Master Hand. He placed a necklace on Samus. "Congratulations! Everyone else, however, is fair game, and you're going to tribal council …"

**Tribal Council (Forcestar)**

_Ike, Pokemon "Red" Trainer, Samus Aran, Lucas, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Ice Climbers, Ganondorf, Mr. Game and Watch, King Dedede_

"Wow, you have all your members!" Master Hand said triumphantly. "I bet you weren't expecting to go to tribal council, were you?"

A chorus of 'No's were heard. "So, what did you feel about winning Immunity, Samus."

"I feel nothing …"

"Erm, are you sure?"

"Emotions disturb me. Except for anger."

"Okay …well, it is time to vote! King Dedede, you are up first!"

Dedede got up, and voted. Mr. Game and Watch got up, and wrote down a name. "Red, sorry man, you're just too strong …"

Ganondorf got up, wrote down a name, and placed it in the jar. Ice Climbers got up. "Ike, sorry, you're strong, powerful, and smart. We cannot let you triumph."

Diddy Kong got up, and wrote down a name. "Ice Climbers, nothing against you, but you're the weakest link …"

Donkey Kong and Lucas got up, wrote down a name, and put it in the jar. Samus soon followed, and Red. Ike wrote down the final name, and brought the jar to Master Hand.

"I am ready to read the votes. Once the votes, the decision is final, and the voted out member will be asked to leave the tribal area immediately. I read the votes …"

"First vote: Lucas. Next vote: Red. Next vote: Ike. Next vote: Ike. One vote Lucas. One vote Pokemon Trainer. Two votes for Ike. Ice Climbers. Ice Climbers. Ice Climbers. Ice Climbers. 7th person voted out of Survivor Galapagos: Nana and Popo "Ice Climbers"

They sadly got up, and put up their torch. "Sorry," said Master Hand. "You've played a good game – but your time is up."

**Lucas: **King Dedede

**Ike: **Ganondorf, Samus

**Pokemon "Red" Trainer: **Mr. Game and Watch

**Ice "Nana and Popo" Climbers: **Ike, Pokemon Trainer, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Lucas,

_I think we've played a great game. We've had laughs, itches –glares at Popo- and a fun time, so we may be back! – _Ice "Nana and Popo" Climbers.

**Tribal Council (Gala Turtle)**

_Fox McCloud, Sonic Hedgehog, Mewtwo, Marth, Roy, Bowser, Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Kirby, Pichu_

"Welcome to tribal council, everyone!" Master Hand said. "So, how do you fee-"

"Get to the votes already!" Marth yelled.

"Well, um, okay then. It is time to vote. Pichu, you're up first."

Pichu placed down a name, and voted. Kirby got up and voted. ""Fox, you're awesome, cool, likable. That's exactly why you have to go …"

Mario got up and voted. Luigi got up. He thought for a second, and wrote down a name. He showed it to the camera. "Fox, sorry, I'm in an alliance. If only you were to join …"

Bowser got up and voted. Roy got up, and voted. "Bowser, you're going down, and that alliance too!"

Marth followed, and so did Mewtwo. Sonic got up, wrote a name without hesitation, and showed it to the camera. "Bowser. I got your back, McCloud …"

Fox got up and wrote down a name. He placed it in the jar, and brough the jar to Master Hand. "Once the vot-"

"votes are read the decision is final, blah, blah, blah." Marth interrupted. "Just read the stupid votes!"

"Fine, Bowser. Bowser. Bowser. Fox. Fox. Fox. Bowser. Fox. Fox."

"Last vote: Bowser. It's a tie – we need a tiebreaker." Bowser was furious – his plan was foolproof – unless someone had backstabbed him!!!

"The tiebreaker is – fire making. You must build a fire, high enough so it burns this line. Here are the tools. Survivors ready – go!"

Bowser wanted to be smart, be blew fire on to the rope. But – fire wouldn't come out. His throat was dry! Fox's fire was almost touching. He summoned up his breath, and blew. Fire came out! But it was too late, Fox had burned the rope first.

"8th person voted out of Survivor Galapagos – Bowser." Master Hand said calmly.

"I'LL GET YOU BACKSTABBER PICHU, AND SMART MCCLOUD! AND YOUR STUPID DOG, TOO!" Bowser screamed.

"I don't have a dog." came a confused, backstabbing Pichu.

**Bowser: **Fox McCloud, Sonic Hedgehog, Marth, Roy, Pichu

**Fox McCloud: **Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Kirby, Bowser, Mewtwo

_beep beep beep beep beeping beepy beeping beep beeping, OH! I'm on camera!? Well, screw Pichu. That's my final words. _– Bowser

**Tribal Council (Icy)**

_Meta Knight, Wario, Princess Zelda, Captain Falcon, Falco Lombardi, Link, Jigglypuff, Ness, Princess "Peach" Toadstool_

"Welcome everyone! How do – erm, let's just get to voting, shall we? It is time to vote, we'll start with you Toadstool."

"That name is so old-fashioned, just call me Peach."

"Fine, Peach."

"My real name is Toadstool."

"But I – JUST VOTE!"

Peach wrote down a name, and so did Ness. Jigglypuff wrote down a name. Link wrote down a name, and then showed it to the camera. "Meta Knight – you've stayed far too long."

Falco wrote down a name, and Captain Falcon did too. They placed iti n the jar. Princess Zelda wrote down a name. "Falco, you're going down!"

Wario and Meta Knight wrote down a name also. Meta Knight placed his in the jar, and brought it to Master Hand. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The voted out member will be asked to leave tribal council immediately, I read the votes. First vote: Falco. Meta Knight. Falco. Meta Knight. Wario. Meta Knight. Ness. 9th person voted out of Survivor Galapagos – Meta Knight."

Meta Knight sadly put out his torch.

**Falco Lombardi: **Princess Zelda, Princess "Peach" Zelda

**Ness: **Wario

**Wario: **Meta Knight

**Princess "Peach" Toadstool: **Ness

**Meta Knight: **Captain Falcon, Falco Lombardi, Link

_I've played a nice game, and I hope to come back again, and – blah, whatever. Peace out losers. _– Meta Knight

* * *

_Next time on, Survivor:_

Things get personal.

"_THAT'S MINE!"_

"_NO MINE!"_

And Wario takes it to the next level:

_Wario leans in to kiss …_

Find out on the next, Survivor Galapagos – Super Smash Bros. Style!


	4. Chapter 4: The Next Level

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep the reviews up, and don't be afraid to criticize. Every piece of criticism makes my story better, so if you're reading this right now, you might as well take the time to review!**

_Previously on … Survivor …_

Fights break off.

_SHUT UP!_

_YOU SHUT UP!  
SAYING SHUT UP IS NOT SHUTTING UP!_

And King Dedede struggles with a problem.

_Hmm. Color of a fire truck. This is a tough one …_

And in the end, nevertheless, Forcestar wins the Reward Challenge – and they get to temporarily keep Meta Knight at their tribe. Then, Samus wins (via threatening) the Individual Immunity Challenge. But in the end, all three tribes go to Immunity.

_7__th__ team voted out of Survivor Galapagos: Nana and Popo._

The Ice Climbers …

_8__th__ person voted out of Survivor Galapagos: Bowser._

_I'LL GET YOU BACKSTABBER PICHU, AND SMART MCCLOUD! AND YOUR STUPID DOG, TOO!_

Bowser …

_9__th__ person voted out of Survivor Galapagos: Meta Knight_

_I've played a nice game, and I hope to come back again, and – blah, whatever. Peace out losers …_

Who will be the next person (or people) to be voted out of Survivor Galapagos? Stay tuned …

* * *

**Forcestar**

"Woot, the loser Ice Climb- I mean, I'm sorry the Ice Climbers went away …" Ganondorf cheered, I mean, said gloomily.

Just then, a turtle appeared in front of Lucas. He licked his lips. "You know what to do, Dork." Ganondorf remarked. Lucas nodded – he put on the fire, picked up the turtle – and hit the spear in …

"Yum!" cheered King Dedede. He was eating some brown, tender stuff King Dedede had prepared.

"UGH!" spat out Ike, Red, Samus, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Ganondorf, and Mr. Game and Watch simultaneously.

"This tastes like CRAP!" cried Diddy Kong. "What is this stuff!?"

"Turtle crap!" cheered Lucas.

Diddy Kong stared at King Dedede. "But, the turtle, and but …" stuttered Ganondorf.

"What about King Dedede?" asked Red, completely horrified. King Dedede was eating the stuff happily.

**Gala Turtle**

"JUST EAT ALREADY!" cried Marth, despite him dumping his food off his plate.

"We are …" muttered Luigi.

"So …" Mario said.

"So …" Luigi replied.

"Why is the author putting our tribe on the spot like that? All we are doing is eatin-"

**Icy**

The camera zooms in as Wario takes a dump. "CAN'T I GET SOME PRIVACY!?"

**Forcestar**

King Dedede finished his scrumptious meal of turtle droppings, when Diddy Kong retrieved a letter.

"Reward challenge?" asked Ganondorf plainly.

"Nope, not this time!" Diddy Kong cried. "'There is a new twist that I shall explain. Deep on this island, lives a special idol. This is known … as the Immunity Idol. Some people will get clues as rewards, to find the Immunity Idol. If you find it, you can keep it in secret – you bring it every Tribal Council. You will be asked BEFORE the votes are read, if you would like to play it. If you do … the second most person with votes will be eliminated instead. There are a total of four Immunity Idols. There is one on each base, and one in merged territory, which you will understand later. So if you do find the Immunity Idols – and you're technically invincible.'"

"Wow …" Samus said, in one of those (very few occurring) awe moments.

Then, Ike remembered. He ran away from the letters out to the beach, and there was the message in a bottle he got a few challenges ago. He had it in his pocket up until now. He took it out of his pocket, and checked his surroundings before he popped the cork, and the message came out with it.

"'On this island, you will see,

An idol of great destiny,

Not up high, or down low,

But right in front of you, you know …"

Ike pondered the message for a minute, and came up with the conclusion. "It's obviously right in front of our faces – but we must find out what the idol looks like." he said. He was itching to find it so bad.

**Icy**

They also got the strange letter. Falco, Captain Falcon, and Link got together. "Hmm. An Immunity Idol, eh?"

"Yeah …" replied Link. "This is interesting."

"Yo, guys." Falco said. "Here this. Remember when Meta Knight was kidnapped?"

"Yeah, and …?"

"Well, he was taken to the other camp! Maybe we can convince them to come to us next time, that way we can take their Immunity Idol! That's one less from the other tribe's chances, and one more for us! And we could still get the one for this base, AND the merged territory if we can survive until the merge! That's three Immunity Idols!"

"Falco actually having a good idea!?" grinned Link. "That's a miracle!"

Falco kicked Link in a very uncomfortable spot.

**Day 4**

**Gala Turtle**

Gala Turtle also got the letter about the Immunity Idol. But soon after, they got another letter, which Luigi the pack mule got.

"…not…pack…mule…" muttered Luigi, as he brought the letter – and several other heavy, useless garbage that belonged to other members of the tribe.

"JUST READ IT, PACK MULE!" cried Marth, interrupting Luigi's reading.

"-so," Luigi continued, glaring at Marth, "'-those that have the ability to locate objects will be immediately rewarded …"

"JUST GET TO THE CHALLENGE ALREADY!" screamed Marth. He was all alone – everyone else was at the challenge.

**Exile Reward Fusion Challenge #1**

"Hello everyone, welco-" Master Hand said, and was soon interrupted.

"BEGIN THE STUPID CHALLENGE ALREADY!" screamed Marth.

"…does he have, like, a problem?" Master Hand whispered to Roy. "Well, anyways, today's reward challenge is critical. We will be explaining …Exile Island today."

"Wow, that sounds, Exiley." said King Dedede.

"Ok… well, anyways, I'll begin. Exile Island is a small, island that no one knows where it is…"

"Is it on the bridge in fancy, neon lights, saying 'EXILE ISLAND HERE!'?" asked Luigi.

"Erm, yeah." Master Hand replied. "Well, anyways, it is an island full of mysteries – beneficial mysteries. At the cost, of course, of lack of Immunity Challenge, and you must survive on your own. Many challenges from here on out, known as, Exile Challenges, will determine one person to go to Exile Island. The winning team will then decide who shall go to Exile Island, excluding anyone with Individual (not Team) Immunity."

"Today's challenge will be a Reward Exile Fusion Challenge. Want to know what you're playing for?" Master Hand said in a wave of boring nods, that always occur when he says the previous sentence. "A message in a bottle …" he said, pointing to a message in a bottle. "This isn't any ordinary bottle – it contains clues of the whereabouts of the hidden Immunity Idol …"

"So, let's continue to the game. This game requires a good eye. Each person will be given a shovel, and you'll look around for a specific flag of the exact pattern. Each pattern is extremely alike, meaning you must look carefully. You must then dig up the six foot pole dug in tightly, and bring it back. Then – you must make a picture, of this using the flags:"

Master Hand then showed a picture of him naked. "Oops, wrong picture …" he muttered. He then showed a picture, of a Galapagos Turtle. "The winning team will decide the Exiling person. Then, they will duke it out in an Individual Reward challenge for the message in a bottle. Got it?"

The teams chose King Dedede and Marth to sit out. (Thankfully) "Survivors," Master Hand asked, "are you ready? Go!"

Everyone was looking furiously, when Mario started crying. "I MISS MY MOMMY!" he bawled.

"It's only been four days …" Luigi muttered.

"Oh, OK then." Mario said cheerfully. "You really should get back to work …"

Then, Kirby found a flag. It looked similar to his. Then, Donkey Kong found a flag similar to his. Kirby dive bombed after his, so did Donkey Kong. They bumped heads.

"HEY!" grumbled Donkey Kong. "THIS IS MINE!"

"MINE!"

"NO, MINE!"

"SHUT UP! YOU, YOU, YOU, um, PINK THING!"

Kirby bawled. "YOU, YOU, YOU, um, STUPID MAMA HITTER SON OF A GUN!"

"It's going to take more than that to make me cry!" Donkey Kong said dryly.

"Idiot …" Kirby muttered. Donkey Kong started to bawl.

"Well, it's MINE ANYWAYS!" cried Donkey Kong.

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"It's mine, idiots …" Link said, as he held up an identical flag up to that flag.

"All that for nothing …" sobbed Donkey Kong.

"BEST FRIENDS AGAIN!" cried Kirby, hugging Donkey Kong. Then, they saw another flag that looked like theirs …

Soon, they had all their flags, thanks to Link, and Kirby and Donkey Kong fighting. Icy then had to put the flag together. Icy then finished …

"Winners – Icy!" cried Master Hand. "Pick someone to send to Exile Island!"

Icy grouped together. "Hey," Link said. "Falco is too stupid to win Immunity, so let's send Captain Falcon."

"Thanks!" Falco said happily.

"Hey!" cried Falco.

"It's part of the Immunity Idol plan …" whispered Link. "'I'll explain everything later. Short and sweet – I have a tinge of thought that there might be a fifth Immunity Idol on Exile Island. Go there, and collect every clue, and in the mean time, me and you will try and win the message in a bottle."

"Oh."

"Can you repeat that?" Falco asked.

"JUST WIN THE STUPID MESSAGE IN A BOTTLE!" screamed Link.

"Ooh. I get it now!" said Falco slowly.

"Captain Falcon!" Falco and Link and Captain Falcon all said to Master Hand.

"Well, um, sure, whatever." Master Hand muttered. "Here's how to get to Exile Isl-"

"I know." Captain Falcon said. He pointed to the huge map that had neon lights saying HOW TO GET TO EXILE ISLAND that was beside the EXILE ISLAND THIS WAY sign.

Everyone except the remaining members of Icy was left. "Okay guys," Master Hand said. "Time for the individual immunity! You see these chains. They will be put on you, and you must get them off. Then, you must then put together this block puzzle, which will form a bridge. Cross it, and raise the flag to win this message in a bottle. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Survivors ready? Go!" Everyone furiously tinkered with their chains and hands.

"See you, idiots." muttered Link, picking up one of seven keys that were in front of everyone, and unlocking his chains.

"How to get out … how to get out …" Falco said in genuine confusion, he was staring down at the key.

Link had finished the bridge by now, and everyone else found the key, except for Falco. Link raised the flag!

"Link, wins this message in a bottle!" cried Master Hand, giving him the bottle.

"get out … how to get out … how to get out …" muttered Falco. Link had ran over there, slapped Falco in the face, and undid the chains.

"I DID IT!" cried Falco. "I AM SO SMART! AND EVERYONE ELSE IS SO DUMB!"

Falco fainted after six more slaps in the face.

**Exile Island**

Captain Falcon was reading his message in another bottle. "Man. They need to be less obvious …" Falcon said, glancing at a huge sign saying 'Clue Here!' in big, bold letters.

"The sacred idol is not in a tree

as you will then soon see

but instead up by a bird

carved out of wood – um, erd."

He grinned.

**Day 5**

**Icy**

Meanwhile, Wario was staring at Zelda. He had developed a crush on her.

"A perfect match …" he sighed. Wario was four feet tall, weighed six hundred pounds, had the smell of fish on him, and was very lazy. Zelda was five foot eight, weighed ninety pounds, had the sweet smell of perfume on, and was active and sweet.

Wario waddled up to Zelda, and stared up. He leaned in to kiss . . .

and then was slapped by Zelda. Meanwhile, Link was reading his message.

"By each symbolic marking

indicates more than just random barking,

it contains a idol so rare

that it requires such great care …"

"You could stop the stupid rhyming theme." muttered Link. But then, he got it. Symbolic words – in the form of a flag! On both sides, were two pointy objects that seemed to be on the ground?!

He kicked one, and it was as sight saw – a simple rock. He kicked the other one, but didn't dislodge. He dug it up – and a strange, small statue appeared with a note in a hole in the bottom. Two words:

"Immunity Idol …"

**Forcestar**

Ike was staring everywhere, looking for the Immunity Idol. After a while, he decided to give up looking, and talk to Samus.

"Samus…"

"Yeah?" said Samus, in an annoyed tone.

"Read this …" Ike said, giving Samus the message in a bottle.

"Wow." Samus said, amazed. "Have you found it yet?"

"Nope."

"Well, I'll help. You seem like a strong competitor, unlike the other idiots here – and she stared at king Dedede – so, I won't vote you out, you don't vote me. Got it?"

"Sure." Ike said. Samus was a strong competitor, and was actually really trustworthy (She doesn't have an anger problem, trust me, if you were by these idiots, you can't really hope to be real happy)

**Gala Turtle**

Luigi, the pack mule –

"HEY!"

came with a letter. "Immunity Challenge …" he said

**Immunity Challenge #2**

"Welcome!" Master Hand, ignoring Marth's impatience. "Today, only one tribe is going to Immunity. But – there's going to be a major twist …

Everyone gasped in fake horror. "The losing team …will have TWO people voted out." Master Hand said darkly.

"But anyways," he chuckled, "let's begin! We're going to have a …Smash Trivia!"

Master Hand then teleported everyone to a shiny room, with colorful lights. Everyone was dressed nice, and Master Hand even had a bow tie on.

"Welcome everyone!" he said, and there was applause.

"Gasp!" cried King Dedede. "Magical claps from no where! You're a MONSTER Master Hand!"

"Well, here's how it works. Two people from Gala Turtle and Forcestar must sit out, first. And you can't send Marth or King Dedede out ei-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried all of Forcestar.

"ther …" continued Master Hand. "If you know the answer, buzz in and tell me the answer. If you're right, your team's platform goes up. If you can ring the bell, you wi-"

Red's Charizard flew up and rang the bell. "I win!" Red cried.

"Erm, instead, you must simply be at the top …" Master Hand said. "Choose two people to sit out, Gala Turtle and Forcestar."

Mr. Game and Watch, and Lucas volunteered to sit out for Forcestar. Mario and Kirby volunteered to sit out for Gala Turtle. "Okay, Survivors Ready? Go!" cried Master Hand.

Crickets chirped. No one moved. "Oh yeah, I have to answer the question …" mumbled Master Hand. "First question, what is 1 + 1?"

Forcestar buzzed in. "73!" cried King Dedede.

"I'm afraid you're wrong. Gala Turtle?"

"2!"

"Wow, that was nice! One level for Gala Turtle! Five levels high and you win! Next question: how many fingers do I have?"

"10!" cried King Dedede, without buzzing in.

"I'm not Master Hands idiot, I'm Master Hand . . .I mean, um, nice try but wrong. Icy?"

"5!"

"Nope."

Forcestar buzzed in once more.

"Umm, umm, umm, 4?" King Dedede asked.

"Right you are!"

Everyone gawked. "Um, five fingers, four fingers, one thumb, thumb, finger, umm, get it?" Master Hand said.

"Ooh!" everyone but King Dedede and Master Hand cried.

"Um, yes, next question. What's the color of my underpants?"

"How are we supposed to know?" cried Luigi.

King Dedede was playing around with the buzzer, then said, "Wait, you don't have underpants on . . ."

"Exactly," Master Hand said, raising them up a level, "Forcestar, two levels; Gala Turtle, one level. Next question. I am a bus driver. I drop two people off, then pick up seven people, drop four more off, and I'm going seventy-three miles an hour to the next stop, pick up forty-three people, go two hundred miles an hour. What are the color of my gloves?"

"You know that's breaking the law!" Ness said, "If you're going 200 miles an hour . . .wait, how to press the pedal-"

"Forcestar?"

"Um, I don't know." King Dedede cried. "Um, um, white?"

"Correct." Master Hand said, gob smacked by King Dedede's intelligence.

More stares.

"Me, bus driver, color, hand, glove, me …" Master Hand said.

"Ooh!" everyone cried, except Master Hand.

"Ok then, two more levels and Forcestar wins! Three levels for Forcestar; and one level for Gala Turtle. Next question: S-"

"Nine hundred seventy-four trillion, five hundred sixty-two billion, seven million, four hundred nine thousand seven hundred and ninety eight?" guessed Fox randomly.

"Correct." Master Hand said in complete awe. "Three points for Forcestar; two points for Gala Turtle. Next question: what is the value of pi rounded to the ten thousandths?"

"Um, wait, is it blueberry pie, or cherry pie?" asked King Dedede.

"3.1416?" guessed Fox randomly again.

"Wow, correct." Master Hand stared. If he had a mouth, it would be wide open. "Three levels for both Forcestar, and Gala Turtle. Next question: what is –"

"Seventy-three!" cried King Dedede.

"Wrong …" sighed Master Hand.

"Seventy four?" asked King Dedede again.

"How'd you kn- um, right." Master Hand said, his jaw falling to the ground. Figuratively, of course. "One more point for Forcestar, and they win: Four points Forcestar; Three points Gala Turtle. Next question: the square root of 144?"

"Wait, I thought roots were rounds . . ." King Dedede said puzzled.

"IDI- um, sorry, wrong." Master Hand said. "Gala Turtle?"

"Twelve!" said Luigi.

"Correct. Next question: how many-"

"2.2?" guessed Fox with genuine randomness.

"Wow . . ." Master Hand said.

"Red!" cried King Dedede.

"I DIDN"T EVEN ASK THE QUESTION YET! WHAT IS THE COLOR OF AN APP- wait, you're right . . ."

"Well, I guess Icy's going to Tribal Council." said Master Hand, and as quick as possible left.

"Oh, I forgot to teleport you back . . ." said Master Hand.

**Tribal Council (Icy)**

_Wario, Princess Zelda, Captain Falcon, Falco Lombardi, Link, Jigglypuff, Ness, Princess "Peach" Toadstool_

"So, what'd I miss?" Captain Falcon said coming in.

". . .a lot . . ." muttered Master Hand under his breath. "Oh, nothing really. Just come in!"

"So, how does it feel, Toadstool to –

"People call me Peach."

"OK, Peach."

"You should address me with royalty, I'm a Princess you know!"

"OK, Princess Peach-"

"My real name is Toadstool."

"OK, Toadstool-"

"ROYALTY! PRINCESS!"

"FINE! Princess Toadstool-"

"You don't have to be so formal."

Master Hand screamed. "Fine Toadstool."

"Thank you."

"That's right where I was – erm, JUST VOTE!" he screamed.

Peach –

"TOADSTOOL!" screamed Peach, I mean, Toadstool.

Pe-Toadstool got up and voted. Ness got up, and wrote down a name. "Peach . . ."

"I HEARD THAT! IT'S TOADSTOOL!" she screamed.

"Fine, Toadstool . . ." Ness said, erasing furiously. "You're a bit, erm, annoying, and paired with Zelda, you may be a bit of a threat."

Jigglypuff got up, wrote down a name, and placed it in a jar. "Link, you're a threat – you're smart, no doubt."

Falco, Captain Falcon also voted. Zelda voted, then finally Wario did. He brought up the jar, and showed it to Master Hand.

"Here this – I told you two people were going, but it won't be second most votes. There'll be a second set of votes. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the voted tribe member will be asked to leave the Tribal Council immediately. I read the votes …"

"First vote; Peach. Zelda. Peach. Link. Link. Peach. 10th person voted out of Survivor Galapagos: Princess "Peach" Toadstool."

Toadstool got up, and put out her torch as sad music played.

**Link: **Princess Zelda, Princess Toadstool, Jigglypuff

**Zelda: **Captain Falcon

**Princess "Peach" Toadstool: **Falco Lombardi, Link, Ness, Wario

"_TOADSTOOL! NOT PEACH! TOADSTOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!" _– Peach, I mean, Toadstool

"The numbers shall dwindle further!" laughed Master Hand manically. He cleared his throat. "You must now, vote once more. We'll start with you, Ness."

Ness put a vote in the jar. "Link, sorry I backstabbed you. You're too smart – this is my probably only chance …"

Jigglypuff got up and voted. Link then got up, wrote down a name, and read it to the camera. "Zelda, sorry – we've gotten rid of Toadstool, now you're weakened …"

Falco, Captain Falcon, and Zelda wrote down names, and placed it in the jar. Wario wrote down the final name, and brought it to Master Hand. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the voted tribe member will be asked to leave the Tribal Council immediately. Anyone who has the Immunity Idol, now is the time to play it …"

Suspenseful music played in the background, and the camera zooms in on everyone's peering eyes. "I-" Master Hand began, but Link raised his Idol.

"All votes for Link will be nullified. I read the votes."

"First vote: Link, nullified. Next vote, Zelda. Link; Link; Link; all nullified. 11th person voted out of Survivor: Galapagos: Princess Zelda."

Zelda also put out her torch as sad music played, and left.

**Princess Zelda: **Falco Lombardi, Captain Falcon, Link

**Link: **Wario, Princess Zelda, Jigglypuff, Ness

_Um, I can't think of anything to say ... _- Zelda

* * *

Next time on . . .Survivor!

Limits are pushed ...

_JUST THROW THE BEEPING ASSIST TROPHY!_

_I CAN'T! IT'S TOO HARD!_

Stay tuned ...


	5. Special Edition 1

**Survivor: Galapagos Special Edition**

**Quarter 1 Recap Special**

Welcome to the first Survivor Galapagos Special Edition. From now on before each fifth (ie, after fourth, ninth, fourteenth and so on chapter) and prior to the final chapter, there will be a Special Edition. It will contain a somewhat more detailed recap of what's happened so far, along with some other goodies, such as Behind the Scenes.

This is not canonical to the story, nor does it contain as much humor as other chapters, so feel free to skip this. For now, we'll start with a recap of what's happened so far!

* * *

Previously on … Survivor Galapagos. 

At the very beginning, Ike, Fox McCloud, and Meta Knight won the first challenge – requiring people to get flags of certain colors. Those three got to choose the first set of teams.

**Fox McCloud**

**Engineer**

_I feel proud of what I've done so far. It's been nervous though. I remember I was so nervous that I wet my pa-_

_I didn't say anything …_

But, there were only to be thirty-three players, and thirty-six smashers came. Whoever was left over … was eliminated. The 1st, 2nd, and 3rd people voted out of Survivor Galapagos were Doctor Mario, Zero Suit Samus, and Young Link.

The first challenge was a Immunity and Reward. In the end, Gala Turtle won and Icy lost. Falco Lombardi, Link, and Captain Falcon had joined an alliance. Solid Snake had joined Meta Knight. In the end, since Meta Knight had Immunity, the alliance, a person who hated Meta Knight, and a few others voted … and in the end, Solid Snake was the 4th person voted out of Survivor Galapagos.

**Falco Lombardi**

**Grocery Bagger**

_It was smart that I joined the three people. It was that way because BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP and stuff._

_The camera person scolds Falco for spoiling._

_I can spoil whatever I want to!_

**Solid Snake**

**Virgin (and a boring spy)**

_So it was YOU that voted me out, Falco._

_The camera is turned sideways, and a few glimpses are seen of Solid Snake beating up Falco._

The next day, Forcestar proves it's further dominance throughout the game starting out with this reward challenge, completely obliterating the other teams in a Reward Challenge for building materials, flint, and matches.

The next Immunity Challenge was an interesting one. The remaining thirty-two smashers were required to stand on a small platform as long as they could. Two seconds into the game, Pikachu lost because of his stupidity of thinking of monkeys …

In the end, it was Ike of Forcestar versus Princess Zelda of Icy. In the end, Ike had tricked Zelda, and Forcestar proved its dominance once more. But today – two people were going home – one from Gala Turtle, and one from Icy.

Pit Icarus, in the Immunity Challenge, was bribed (for a currency not even used in his world) and lost for the team. He ended up as the 5th Person voted out of Survivor Galapagos. Pikachu and his crazy shenanigans had gotten him a good spot on the Weakest Link, and he ended up as the 6th Person voted out of Survivor Galapagos.

**Pikachu**

**Official Stupid Guy**

_Monkeys!_

_GET OFF THE SET!_

The next day was the revealing of many personalities – Mario's laziness, Samus's harshness, and King Dedede was found to be a Pikachu to a much higher extent. These were all revealed – in the Reward Challenge.

Although King Dedede struggled with a hard problem …

"_What is the color of a fire truck?" King Dedede asked himself once more. "Ooh. This is a tough one. Hmm. Fire truck. Color. Let me think …"_

… Forcestar was still proven powerful in their 3rd straight win. When they arrived at the Immunity Course that night – they found no team would triumph. Every person was going to Tribal Council … but they had one last chance to duke it out for themselves – Individual Immunity. In the end, Samus and her threatening ways got her to the top.

Ice Climbers have been proving to be a bit lazy, so they ended up being the 7th team voted out of Survivor Galapagos. In an awkward vote, the three Musketeers were able to vote out Meta Knight, the strong player while he was vulnerable.

Finally, Gala Turtle's Bowser had been cooking up a plan – and had gotten exactly one half the tribe to join his alliance. He tried to vote out Fox McCloud, but his plan backfired. Pichu was a bit too gullible, and had backstabbed him and caused a tie. In the tiebreaker, Bowser's cheating had also backfired, landing him as the 9th person voted out of Survivor Galapagos.

**Pichu**

**Middle Scholar**

_I still don't know why Bowser was mad …_

_The next day, Lucas had prepared some turtle droppings for breakfast._

_Yum!" cheered King Dedede. He was eating some brown, tender stuff King Dedede had prepared._

"_UGH!" spat out Ike, Red, Samus, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Ganondorf, and Mr. Game and Watch simultaneously._

"_This tastes like CRAP!" cried Diddy Kong. "What is this stuff!?"_

"_Turtle crap!" cheered Lucas._

That day, the Immunity Idol twist was revealed … four secret Idols that granted Immunity were hanging around at each base, and at the merged base. The Three Musketeers concocted a plan of getting three of the four Idols.

At Reward Challenge, Icy was finally victorious. They sent out Captain Falcon to the new twist – Exile Island, where there is a secret to those sent there, but they can't participate in the following Immunity Challenge. Captain Falcon got to the island, possibly revealing a fifth Immunity Idol …

**Captain Falcon **

**F-Zero Racer**

_Ah, yes, I found the BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP that day!_

_Man, you guys and your spoilers – and the camera dropped._

At the Immunity Challenge, a twist was revealed.

"_Survivor's ready!? Go!"_

_---_

_Crickets chirped. No one moved. "Oh yeah, I have to answer the question …" mumbled Master Hand. "First question, what is 1 + 1?"_

_Forcestar buzzed in. "73!" cried King Dedede._

"_I'm afraid you're wrong. Gala Turtle?"_

"_2!_

"_Next question, what's the color of my underpants?" _

"_How are we supposed to know!?" cried Luigi._

_King Dedede was playing around with the buzzer. "Wait, you're not wearing underpants …"_

_Next question. I am a bus driver. I drop two people off, then pick up seven people, drop four more off, and I'm going seventy-three miles an hour to the next stop, pick up forty-three people, go two hundred miles an hour. What are the color of my gloves?"_

"_You know that's breaking the law!" Ness said, "If you're going 200 miles an hour . . .wait, how to press the pedal-"_

"_Forcestar?"_

"_Um, I don't know." King Dedede cried. "Um, um, white?"_

After the very awkward (and comical) mental battle, Forcestar (somehow) managed to emerge victorious. Princess Peach –

**Princess "Peach" Toadstool**

**Princess**

_IT'S TOADSTOOL! NOT PEACH! TOADSTOOL!_

- had started to get on Icy's nerves, and ended up as the 10th person voted out of Survivor Galapagos. Zelda, Toadstool's alliance, was soon also voted out as the 11th person. Icy's numbers continue to dwindle ... and that's where we left off. Twenty five Survivors left…

* * *

**Behind the Scenes**

_**Are these your characters?**_

_No, they are owned by Nintendo (excluding Solid Snake and Sonic, which are third-party) what I do for most of my fan fictions is use characters (with a disclaimer) and give them comical personalities not related to their real personalities, resulting in comedy which I usually do._

_**Which would you say is your funniest chapter?**_

_I would say Chapter 4: The Next Level is my funniest. It is the longest (base story, roughly a little under 4,000 words) chapter as well as the funniest. The Toadstool at Tribal Council scene, the Immunity Challenge theme (by a long shot), and the Wario/Zelda theme are the funniest, I would say._

* * *

Sneak Peak  
Survivor: Hawaii

After this, long funny race, comes a new generation of Smashers. Or not, Smashers. Those who didn't make the cut. Those who came close, will have one chance ... to become a Smasher. This generation of Smashers ... Assist Trophies.

_"Shut up because I don't know why you just don't shut your mouth, I'm really quite quiet you should follow suit like me, and be quiet and not loud and less talkative and not so loud, you know what, you should say 'I will be quiet and not talk on and on like an idiot' one hundred times to me -" Mr. Resetti said loudly and fast._

_"That was a major run-on sentence." sighed Dr. Wright._

The winner, will receive the crowning ... as a member of Super Smash Bros.

_"The winner on Survivor Hawaii, will be the next Super Smash Brother!" Crazy Hand said._

So stay tuned ... for the next Survivor after this one.

* * *

_This is the end of the Survivor: Galapagos Special Smash Edition, Special Edition chapter, so keep watching, I hope to get a new chapter every 3-7 days!_


	6. Chapter 5: Sheep Shearer

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews so far. It would be nice if you could review some more though! What would help a lot though would be giving me challenge ideas: something comical would be awesome, as I'm starting to come with story and comedy block, so send in reviews and ideas, and it all helps to make a better story!

* * *

Previously on …Survivor Galapagos: Smash Bros. Edition …

… Clues of the hidden Immunity Idol are revealed to Ike …

"'_On this island, you will see,_

_An idol of great destiny,_

_Not up high, or down low,_

_But right in front of you, you know …"_

… Ike soon teams up with Samus to find the Idol.

"_Read this …" Ike said, giving Samus the message in a bottle._

"_Wow." Samus said, amazed. "Have you found it yet?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Well, I'll help. You seem like a strong competitor, unlike the other idiots here – and she stared at king Dedede – so, I won't vote you out, you don't vote me. Got it?"_

… and Link finds one of the four Idols …

_Link dug it up – and a strange, small statue appeared with a note in a hole in the bottom. Two words:_

"_Immunity Idol …"_

In the end of the crazy Immunity Challenge, Icy once again is found the loser.

_10__th__ person voted out of Survivor Galapagos: Princess "Peach" Toadstool_

Link is soon betrayed by Ness, meaning he is eliminated … or would, if he didn't whip out his Immunity Idol.

"_All votes for Link will be nullified. I read the votes."_

"_First vote: Link, nullified. Next vote, Zelda. Link; Link; Link; all nullified. 11__th__ person voted out of Survivor: Galapagos: Princess Zelda."_

Who will be next to fall? Found out on …Survivor Galapagos: Super Smash Bros: Brawl Edition … (that's a long title)

* * *

**Forcestar**

Ike thought hard for a moment. Then, a thought came to his head. He went over to the long sign that had FORCESTAR on it, that was painted in graffiti, courtesy Ganondorf, and he looked on the back. There was a small circle on the back. He took out a hammer, and pried it out. It soon revealed a statue, with the words: "Immunity Idol."

**Icy**

The six remaining members of Icy huddled together. Or five, because Wario was once again, taking a dump.

"There's six of us left …" assessed Ness.

"No …" muttered Link with sarcasm.

"No, I counted see." Ness said. He counted. "One, two, three, four, five …wait, FIVE!?"

Ness panicked. Wario heard it on the toilet, and came rushing back naked.

**Gala Turtle**

A scream was heard from Icy's side of the island.

**Forcestar**

A scream was heard from Icy's side of the island.

**Master Hand's Hut**

A scream was heard from Icy's side of the island.

**Gala Turtle**

"Oh no!" screamed Captain Falcon, Link, Ness, and Falco. Jigglypuff was just staring there.

"Jigglypuff, how come you aren't screaming in horror?" asked Falco.

Jigglypuff still stared. "Wow …" she said, entranced.

It took the others a split second to figure out what happened. A few glimpses were seen, Wario screeching, and then the camera shut off.

o . . .

o . . .

o . . .

**Day 7**

**Gala Turtle**

Jigglypuff and Wario were in the bed (simultaneously) as the daylight broke.

**Wario**

**Official Fat Guy**

_I think my relationship with Jigglypuff will help me in the game._

**Forcestar**

"Samus," Ike said, shaking Samus gently awake. She seemed startled at first, as if she was about to kill Ike, but realized it was him.

"What is it, better be good …" she murmured, half asleep.

Ike took her to a more private spot on the island. "Look, I found the Immunity Idol! We can use it in case someone tried to vote us off!"

Samus was genuinely surprised. She took off her helmet.

"Wow, thanks for telling me your plan Ike!"

"Samus was NOT screaming?"

"Samus is a GIRL!?" screamed King Dedede.

Samus killed King Dedede.

**Gala Turtle**

"Come on Pack Mule Luigi!" cried Mario, sitting on his chair.

"That joke is getting old …" he said annoyed.

"Well, anyways," Luigi continued, "we have a Reward Challenge today!"

**Reward Challenge #3**

Everyone came in. Except King Dedede, which Samus dragged the body.

"Here Master Hand …"

"HOORAY!" he cried, and everyone else. The cameraman scolded Master Hand.

"I'm sorry Samus … but I have to … sniff … sniff …sniff … um … heal Dedede."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" cried everyone.

Master Hand did some junk with his fingers, then pointed a finger with a blue aura at King Dedede.

"SEVENTY FOUR!" King Dedede cried.

"Well, anyways, welcome everyone!" Master Hand cried.

"JUST SAY ANYTHING OTHER THAN WELCOME!" screamed Marth.

"Fine, fine. What's up my home dawgs? Let's start hopping to this challenge before we get trippin' … last home dawgs voted out of Survivor, my main man Toadstool and the chick Zelda."

"Never mind …" said Marth sheepishly.

"Well, anyways, let's get to today's Reward Challenge. It must be hard taking a shower."

"Yeah …" said everyone except King Dedede.

"Nope!" cried King Dedede after taking a nice, relaxing mud bath.

"Well, the others of you could need some. No offense."

"None taken." Wario said, swatting the flies by his wet arm pits.

"Well, you'll be hauling some water for you guys!"

"H-h-h-h-h-hauling? You mean …" Mario said, and stopped. His eyes grew wide. He then whispered very softly …"work?"

"Yes, Mario worked." Mario screamed, then fainted. "This time – it's a For All Reward Challenge, meaning you get as much as you can haul." Master Hand pointed to a huge pool of water. Then, a few furlongs away were buckets with respective names. "Place them, and you keep whatever you get. No one sits out – Survivors ready? Go!"

Mario sat on his butt, while everyone else worked.

"I want a mud bath …" King Dedede whined.

"I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T GET UP!" screamed Samus.

"Well, it sorta tickled when you killed me. Can you do it again?"

Samus killed King Dedede.

"STOP KILLING DEDEDE!" Master Hand said. The cameraman went away. "Nice job, Samus …" he whispered.

Eventually, the time limit was up. "Forcestar has approximately 25 gallons, Gala Turtle has about 18 gallons, and Icy has about 8 gallons."

King Dedede kicked the bucket. "I want the mud bath …" he said.

"Erm, 20 gallons for Forcestar …" corrected Master Hand.

Samus killed King Dedede for the third time.

**Icy**

"Stop hogging the water, honey!" cried Jigglypuff.

"FINE, FINE!" said Wario, coming out. "I've always wondered while I recently turned straight, worst idea in the world …"

"Wait, you were g-" began Falco.

"SHUT UP!" cried Wario. "Muhahaha, I took a picture of you kissing a man!"

Wario showed his picture phone to everyone. Everyone except Jigglypuff and Wario threw up.

He looked at the picture to find himself naked. He threw up too.

**Gala Turtle**

"Get me some water, chop chop!" cried Mario.

"It's right there, two inches in front of you …"

"My hand's tired …" he whined. "You get it."

Luigi dumped water on his head.

Mario was enraged. "SERVANT, KILL HIM!"

o . . .

o . . .

o . . .

"Servant?" Mario asked again.

o . . .

o . . .

o . . .

"You don't have a servant …" muttered Luigi.

"Then I'll kill you myself …" Mario began.

o . . .

o . . .

o . . .

Silence AGAIN.

"As soon as I feel like getting up …" Mario finished.

"Exactly, you're LAZY!"

"What does that mean!"

"It means you're lazy!"

"Are you calling me … LAZY!?"

"I just said that you were lazy…"

"YOU'RE CALLING ME LAZY, AREN'T YOU! I DON'T SEE YOU GETTING UP!"

"I am!" Luigi shouted.

"You're too lazy to pick up a glass of water!"

"UH UH!" he whined, picking up a glass of water.

"You're too lazy to put it in my hands!" Mario cried.

Luigi put it in his hands. "SEE?"

"Sucker …" Mario said, sipping his water triumphantly.

o . . .

o . . .

o . . .

"I'm an idiot …" muttered Luigi.

**Forcestar**

"… you KNOW I can eat an apple better than you …" Ganondorf retorted.

"… you KNOW I can eat an apple better than you …" Samus retorted.

"… you KNOW I can eat an apple better than you …" Ganondorf retorted.

"… you KNOW I can eat an apple better than you …" Samus retorted.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight!" everyone cried.

"Why I oughtta …" Ganondorf threatened. He reeled back his fist …

"Want some popcorn Samus?" King Dedede jumped in the middle, and then Ganondorf punched Dedede on accident.

"Want some, Ganondork?"

"Ganondorf, stupid …"

"Ganondude?"

"GANONDORF!"

"Ganondong?"

"GANONDORF!"

"Ganondouglass?"

"GANONDORF!"

"Bob?"

"GANONDORF. Wait, Bob doesn't even start with Ganon."

"Ganonbob?"

"I'll take care of this …" Samus said. He killed King Dedede for the fourth time this day. Samus put her arm over Ganondorf's shoulder, and they walked. "This … is the start, of a beautiful, beautiful friendship."

**Immunity Challenge #3**

"What's happening my main men? Let's get hoppin' to our next Immunity Challenge yo."

"You can stop that now …" Marth muttered.

"It's fun …" whined Master Hand, "I mean, it's not tripping …"

"JUST SPEAK NORMALLY!" said Marth back to his normal self.

"Fine, fine, you always ruin the fun … well, today we'll be catching sheep! How easy is that!"

Samus sharpened her knife. "Catching, ALIVE, sheep."

"Aw …" Samus said.

"What you do, is see those signs? Each represents a team's color. You must bring as many sheep to the kennel. Black, baby sheep are worth one point, white, female sheep are worth two points, and rainbow sheep are worth-"

"Wait, rainbow sheep?" Luigi asked. "Where did you get rainbow sheep from?"

Master Hand flipped a pistol, and blew it. "Breeding …"

"What does a pistol have to do with breeding? And HOW can you breed a rainbow sheep …"

"It's the fun of it that counts. Now, we must have a lot of people sit out. Four people must sit out for Gala Turtle and Forcestar. Who will it be?" Forcestar chose King Dedede, Red, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong to sit out. Gala Turtle chose Mario, Marth, Pichu, and Kirby to sit out. "Survivors – are you ready? Go!"

"Hey, you," Game and Watch whispered to the sheep, "I'll give you some money if you go into the kennel."

"Like that's going to work …" scoffed Luigi.

o . . .

o . . .

o . . .

"How'd you get that sheep in there?" Luigi asked. "Wait … what's a sheep going to do with money?"

Fox was riding a white sheep. "Yee-haw!" he cried, shooting random shots into the air.

"Shooting like that in the air is dangerous …" Samus said.

"Yeah, right. Like I'm going to kill any-"

Fox accidentally shot himself.

Roy was rounding up sheep like no tomorrow.

"How do you do that?" asked Sonic in amazement.

Roy ripped off his shirt. He revealed a skirt!

"Oops … I mean …"

Roy ripped off his skirt. He revealed a farming shirt. Roy ripped off his pants. "Oops, I forgot … I don't have farming pants …"

Roy was sitting there half naked.

"All the sheep are gone!" Master Hand cried. "The battle has ended! Let's count sheep!"

"One, two, four, five, seven …"

Everyone was asleep.

o . . .

o . . .

o . . .

"Okay, the results are in! Forcestar …" he paused dramatically. "21 points! Gala Turtle … 13 points … Icy … 20 points! Gala Turtle, sorry to tell you this, but you're going to Tribal Council …

**Tribal Council (Gala Turtle)**

_Fox McCloud, Sonic Hedgehog, Mewtwo, Prince Marth, Roy, Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Kirby, Pichu_

"Hi everyone! Time for …Tribal Council! But today is a special Tribal Council ... the voted person will have something special done to them! Whether it's good or bad, no one except the eliminated person will know, but something special will be put in your hands!"

"But tonight – I will reveal something special … the Jury. After this vote (no, the person eliminated this round won't be in the jury) the remaining people will be sent to the Jury. The Jury will vote for something special … the merge. After three people have been collected in the Jury, they will decide who will merge with the other two tribes … meaning only two tribes. Something never done on Survivor Galapagos …"

"But anyways, Pichu, Kirby … how does it feel to be silent? The author never seems to write text for you …"

o . . .

o . . .

o . . .

"Answer me, please!"

o . . .

o . . .

o . . .

"Fine, be that way. Anyways, it's time to vote. Pichu, you're up first!"

o . . .

o . . .

o . . .

"I was just telling you to vote …"

"Oh … okay."

Pichu voted. "Kirby … sorry I voted for you. It's best to rid of the weakest link, I suppose."

Kirby voted. "Pichu … sorry I voted for you. It's best to rid of the weakest link, I suppose."

Luigi then voted, so did Mario. Roy voted too, as did Marth, Mewtwo, and Sonic. McCloud got up, thought, placed a name in the jar, and picked it up and brought it to Master Hand. "Once the votes are ready, the decision is final. The voted out person will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. Anyone who has the Immunity Idol, should play it now."

Silence.

"I read the votes …" Master Hand said. "First vote: Pichu. Mario. Kirby. Kirby. Pichu. Kirby. Kirby. Kirby. 12th person voted out of Survivor Galapagos: Kirby."

Kirby put out his torch.

**Mario Mario: **Luigi Mario

**Pichu: **Kirby, Sonic the Hedgehog, Fox McCloud

**Kirby: **Pichu, Mario Mario, Roy, Prince Marth, Mewtwo

– Kirby.

"Wait, Kirby. Your job is NOT over yet. Come with me. The rest of you are dismissed to camp …" Master Hand said.

"Kirby, before you leave … I have a secret to tell you. You are NOT actually leaving!"

"Hooray!"

"For tonight only …"

"Aw."

"But for tonight, I request you go to Icy, and hand over the most deserving person this …" Master Hand paused, then dramatically revealed the Individual Immunity Necklace.

"You hand it to the most deserving, got it?"

"Got it!"

Master Hand teleported Kirby to Forcestar's camp, where everyone was sleeping.

"Um, who are you?" asked Ike.

"He's a stalker!" cried King Dedede, "that strawberry from breakfast has been stalking me all day!"

"I'm not a straw-" Kirby began. He then laughed evilly, handed the Immunity Necklace to King Dedede and left.

"WHAT!?" cried everyone from Forcestar.

"See ya suckers …"


	7. Chapter 6: Gluttons

Previously on … Survivor.

Couples start to emerge!

_Jigglypuff and Wario were in the bed (simultaneously) as the daylight broke. _

Alliances strengthen.

_"Look, I found the Immunity Idol! We can use it in case someone tried to vote us off!" _

At the free-for-all Reward, teams got their own fresh water. Later, fights emerge too.

_"YOU'RE CALLING ME LAZY, AREN'T YOU? I DON'T SEE YOU GETTING UP!" _

_"I am!" Luigi shouted. _

_"You're too lazy to pick up a glass of water!" _

_"UH UH!" he whined, picking up a glass of water. _

_"You're too lazy to put it in my hands!" Mario cried. _

_Luigi put it in his hands. "SEE?" _

_"Sucker …" Mario said, sipping his water triumphantly. _

_- _

_"Ganondorf, stupid …" _

_"Ganondude?" _

_"GANONDORF!" _

_"Ganondong?" _

_"GANONDORF!" _

_"Ganondouglass?" _

_"GANONDORF!" _

_"Bob?" _

_"GANONDORF. Wait, Bob doesn't even start with Ganon." _

_"Ganonbob?" _

Finally, at the Immunity Challenge, Gala Turtle was arisen as the losers. Kirby was soon voted out. Kirby's job was to give the Immunity Necklace to one deserving Forcestar member. For spite, he gave it to King Dedede.

_Master Hand teleported Kirby to Forcestar's camp, where everyone was sleeping. _

_"Um, who are you?" asked Ike. _

_"He's a stalker!" cried King Dedede, "that strawberry from breakfast has been stalking me all day!" _

_"I'm not a straw-" Kirby began. He then laughed evilly, handed the Immunity Necklace to King Dedede and left. _

Who will be the next people voted out? Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast all the other competitors? Find out … on Survivor Galapagos: Smash Bros Edition.

**Day 11 **

**Forcestar **

Dedede was happily munching on his daily meal of turtle … presents.

"Aren't you, erm, you know, sick of this stuff … " muttered Ike. "You know that steak's been presented to all of us …"

"Nope, want some?" asked Dedede.

"No thanks …" replied Ike queasily.

"EAT IT!" cried King Dedede.

"I said no." Ike said angrily.

"Fine …" pouted King Dedede.

-

-

-

"GEF THAT HORRI SUFF OU OF MY MOUF!" cried Ike.

**Gala Turtle **

"You know … " said Luigi. "Instead of eating all this junk, we could eat that steak over there by the mail box."

"But I don't want to get up … " whined Mario.

"You know … you are a _little_ bit overweight, so a bit of exercise, well, you know, wouldn't hurt … " said Luigi cautiously.

"WHAT!" cried Mario. "Are you calling me … fat?"

"Well … "

Mario cried.

"Maybe a bit … "

Mario bawled.

"you're a bit pleasantly plump …"

Mario sobbed.

"Okay, you're fat."

Mario sobbed harder. "I'm only 102 pounds! That's not a lot!"

Luigi picks up a world record book from nowhere.

_Fattest Living Person _

_Mario Mario – 1,892 pounds _

"LIES! LIES! LIES I TELL YOU, LIES!"

_Note. This book does not lie. There is an official stamp of non lies presented by the government and checked to make sure all of this is true. _

"But … but … but …" Mario sobbed.

"So, does all that tell you that you should get up your butt and work?" Luigi said hopefully.

-

-

-

"Nope."

-

-

-

"Lazy …"

**Icy **

"Look!" cried Wario, "STEAK!"

"Wait!" cried Ness. 

"WHAT!?" everyone cried.

"What if there's … a bomb!"

"A bomb in a steak?" Wario said, raising his eyebrow.

"Riiiiiight …" said Falco. "Let's ditch this little liar."

Ness sobbed. "I'm no liar … oh hey, your shoes untied."

"Oh then- my shoes are not untied …" Falco said.

Ness places a bomb in the steak. "Now there's a bomb in the steak."

"Well NOW there is … not when you tol- wait, where'd you get that bomb from?"

"What bomb? Oh you mean that disguise bomb – I mean, um, bomb?"

_2 Minutes Later _

"Look, hamburgers!" cried Wario.

"What if there's a bomb!" assessed Ness.

"Right …" said Falco. "Just like last time …"

"No, seriously!" cried Ness.

"FINE! LOOK! I'M EATING STEAK!" screamed Falco. He took a bite of steak.

-

-

-

Falco exploded.

**Reward Challenge #4 **

"Welcome to the next Reward Challenge guys." Master Hand said. "Last idiot, I mean, poor soul voted out of Icy … Kirby."

"Well, anyways, let's play today's challenge. A game … of catch. With a twist."

"Cool!" cried King Dedede. "A twisted ball!"

"Not that you bi- I mean, person. You'll be playing with Assist Trophies! You'll throw Assist Trophies around, if you drop it, you are out! And eaten alive and/or killed! Hooray!"

"Hooray!" everyone cried back.

"Forcestar, pick three people to sit out for this challenge. You cannot choose Red, Game and Watch, Diddy or Donkey Kon-"

"DEDEDE!" everyone cried, even those not on the team.

Lucas and Ganondorf were soon said.

"Gala Turtle, choose two people to sit out. Mario – aww – Marth – AWW – and Pichu – AWW! – cannot sit out."

"Roy and Luigi."

"Okay, we have everyone. Survivors ready – go!"

Master Hand threw the ball at Diddy Kong, who threw it at Ness.

Ness screamed (like a girl), "What if it has a bomb in it?"

"Right, a bomb … " Falco said.

Ness dropped the Assist Trophy. A Bomb-Om came out.

"See, I was right …" Ness exploded. Literally.

"Next!" cried Master Hand, throwing it at Mario.

"CATCH!" cried Gala Turtle.

"Servant, catch … "

-

-

-

"Fine, I guess I have to do it myself." Mario finally said, picking up the Mr. Resetti on the ground. Mario threw the Resetti.

"It's supposed to be in Trophy form …" mumbled Luigi.

"You shouldn't throw me like that, you know what, say one thousand times I will not throw people because it's very rude. Just shut up, you never stop opening your big mouth and …" Mr. Resetti said.

_Four Hours later _

"so, next time, brush your teeth more often!" finished Mr. Resetti, going back in his burrow.

Soon, a few people were dropped out as the tedious game continued. It was down to:

Ike, Samus, Captain Falcon, and Sonic.

Samus threw the Assist Trophy at Sonic, high up, it slowly came down. "COME ON SLOWPOKES!" cried Sonic. "I bet I could run around the world by the time it came down!"

Sonic ran.

-

-

-

Sonic came back to find himself crushed by an Andross.

Captain Falcon flexed his muscles. "Ha ha!"

-

"Crap …" Captain Falcon said, eaten alive.

"The winner is … Forcestar! Congratulations! You win … absolutely nothing!"

"WHAT!?" cried Forcestar.

"Fine, fine, if you insist, I'll give you all something …"

Master Hand handed out pictures of him naked.

-

-

-

All the males (except for King Dedede) screamed.

"How can you be naked?" asked Ness. "You don't have any private parts."

"How do you know?" asked Master Hand, stripping. His glove, that is.

Ness screamed. "Flashing young boys! That's illegal!"

"You're forty-seven!"

-

-

-

"That's still young …"

-

-

-

"How come your so short then?" Master Hand inquired.

"It's a disease." said Ness, hiding his steroids package behind his back.

**Gala Turtle **

Sonic was playing Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Where did you get that video game from? asked Luigi.

"That market, um, down the street." Sonic replied.

"Oh." Luigi said.

-

-

-

"Where'd you get the money from?" asked Luigi.

"That bank, um, down the street." Sonic replied.

"Oh." Luigi said.

-

-

-

"Where'd you get that street from-"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Sonic.

"But –"

"If you don't shut up, I'll kill you!"

"NOOOOO! I have family, and kids-"

"You're a virgin …"

-

-

-

"But what about the –"

"I'M KILLING YOU!" said Sonic. He pushed his finger on the button of his game, and he jumped down the cliff.

-

"That's Sonic, not Luigi. …"

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Sonic, "fine, fine …" Sonic took out the Sonic, put in Mario Bros., and killed Mario.

"That's Mario, retard…"

-

Sonic cried. "I'm special …" Sonic pouted.

**Icy **

"I'M THROUGH!" cried Jigglypuff to Wario.

"But-but-but-but-but honey!" Wario stammered.

"I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THIS! YOU ALWAYS THINK ABOUT YOURSELF!" screamed Jigglypuff. She then mimicked Wario. "Oh, I need to eat food to live. Is LIVING SOME SORT OF EXCUSE!"

"Well, yeah …" Wario said.

-

-

-

"Okay, then. Bye honey!" Jigglypuff said cheerfully.

-

**Forcestar **

"Lucas," Game and Watch said, "we have to get rid of Ike and Samus."

"Yeah, they're going to run over us, like, like, like-"

"A truck?"

"No, a turtle."

"What does a tur- never mind. Well, anyways, I've got Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong to join us."

-

"Ike," Samus said.

"Yeah?"

"They're going to get us … Diddy, DK, Lucas and G and W."

"Chill, Ganondorf and Red are on our side, remember?"

"That's four-four, what about Dedede?"

"He's probably going to vote for someone not even in this battle, so, it might be a tiebreaker unless I can convince someone to join us …"

**Individual Immunity Challenge #2 **

"Okay guys. Welcome to today's Immunity Challenge."

"Hooray!"

"Individual!" Master Hand said cheerfully.

-

Crickets chirped.

-

"Well, anyways. Yeah, today everyone's going to Tribal Council! Yes!" Master Hand said. "Maybe we can get a chance to get rid of King Dedede …" Master Hand said to himself."

"Those with a big stomach will have a good time. I will set plates of food for everyone – and you must show your mouth, and then you move on to the next round. The first round consists of ten winner. Round Two will have only five winners. Round Three will have four. Round Four has three winners. The Semi-Finals will have two winners. Finally, the Finals will only have one to emerge victorious as."

"So, let's begin!" Master Hand said. "Ahem. Waitress!"

-

"WAITRESS!"

-

Crazy Hand with a skirt on came into the stage. Everyone laughed. Crazy Hand killed them all.

"How many times do I have to tell you two hands, NO KILLING!" the Cameraman said. "When the camera's on …"

Master Hand revived them all.

"First course!" Crazy Hand said, "escargot!"

"Why do you want the S Car to go, Crazy Hand?" asked King Dedede puzzled.

"No, ESCARGOT." Crazy Hand repeated.

"WHY DO YOU WANT THE S CAR TO GO!?" screamed King Dedede.

"Snails …" said Crazy Hand.

"Oh. Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"Survivors ready?" asked Master Hand, "go!"

Samus took off her helmet and shoved down the snails fast. King Dedede nervously took a bite. "Delicious!" he cried. King Dedede shoved the rest down.

"I'm hungry!" cried Wario and Mario. They shoved down all their food. "Can I get more, please?" asked Mario.

"No." Crazy Hand said.

-

"Please?"

"No!"

-

"Please?"

"**_NO!_**"

-

"You can have mine …" whispered Luigi.

Mario ate it. Master Hand stared at Mario. "Where'd you get that food from?"

"Um. That store down the street …" Mario replied.

"That's my lie!" Sonic cried.

-

"I mean truth!" Sonic corrected.

"Whatever …" muttered Master Hand.

-

"And the results are in!" cried Master Hand. "The winners are … Samus, King Dedede, Wario, Mario, Luigi (somehow), Ganondorf, Captain Falcon, Ike, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo!"

"Next course …" Crazy Hand said. "Fried spiders marinated in blood … muhahahaha, I mean, um, ketchup, yeah, ketchup."

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Mewtwo ate it in two seconds. "Wow, that ketchup tastes really similar to blood!"

"It is blood!" Crazy Hand said. He cackled evilly.

Mewtwo stared.

-

"Can I have more?"

"Sure!"

-

King Dedede gobbled the stuff down.

"Does he have any taste buds?" asked Samus, sputtering on the blood, I mean, ketchup.

Wario stared. "Oh, what the heck …" said Wario, gobbling it down.

Luigi cautiously took a bite of the spider.

-

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Luigi. "Um, I think it's still alive …"

"The results are in!" Master Hand said. "For Round 3, we have: King Dedede, Wario, Mario, Mewtwo, and Ike!"

"Next meal …" Crazy Hand said. "Turtle, um, stuff …"

King Dedede screamed. He gobbled it down in one hundredth on a second.

"My favorite! More please!" said King Dedede.

"No …"

-

"Eat it off my plate!" cried everyone. King Dedede ate it off everyone's plate.

He gobbled it off Wario's, Mario's, and Mewtwo's.

"What about me?" whined Ike.

"For Round 4, there's King Dedede, Wario, Mario, and Mewtwo."

"Meal #4," Crazy Hand said, "salsa!"

"SALSA!" screamed Mario. He ran in circles.

"Wow," said Luigi, "that's the best exercise you've done all week, no, month, no, decade!"

"What's wrong with salsa?" asked Master Hand, raising his non-existent eyebrow.

"I have baaaad, bad memories …" Mario said darkly.

Everything goes fuzzy and everything turns black and white.

"And today's salsa eating winner goes to … Mario Mario!"

Some white glove floating in air pouted – he came in second.

"Oh no …" Little Mario mumbled. "I think …"

Everything goes back to normal color.

"That was the last time they had a salsa eating contest …" Mario said.

"That was you!?" screamed Master Hand.

"Eh, maybe …"

"Well, the winners are King Dedede, Wario, and Mewtwo. The semi-finals!"

"Course #5," Crazy Hand said, "Cheesecake!"

"I don't like cheesecake …" pouted King Dedede. "Too … cheesy … and cakey …"

"So you're telling me," Luigi assessed, "you ate snails, spiders, ketchup-"

"Blood." corrected Crazy Hand.

"Blood, turtle droppings, and salsa – but you won't eat cheesecake?"

"And that's bad how …?" asked King Dedede, his mouth stuffed with cheesecake.

"You're eating cheesecake now …" muttered Luigi.

"No I'm not …" replied King Dedede, half a cheesecake on his plate and the rest on his face.

"Yes you are …"

"No I'm not!" he said, now licking the crumbs off the plate.

"You just finished it!" cried Luigi.

"Now we will have three courses!" Master Hand said to the finalists – King Dedede, and Wario. "One has the Immunity Necklace in it, you must figure out which one."

"We have," Crazy Hand said, "barf, yellow snow, and a not-flushed toilet."

"Yum!" cried King Dedede.

Before they said go, King Dedede gobbled down the yellow snow, and bit into something hard.

"Hooray! I win!"

"WHAT!?" cried everyone except King Dedede.

"He has two Immunity Necklaces …" said Master Hand gawking in horror. "NOOOOOO! Well, see you all in Tribal Council."

**Tribal Council (Forcestar) **

_Ike, Pokemon "Red" Trainer, Samus Aran, Lucas, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Ganondorf, Mr. Game and Watch, King Dedede _

**  
**"Welcome to today's Tribal Council …" Master Hand said, saddened by King Dedede's miraculous win. "So, who do you think YOU can trust, Ike?"

"I think you can't trust no one-"

"anyone," corrected Lucas.

"Shut up dork. You can't trust anyone, because you never know what might happen."

"Good, good, now it's time for the votes. King Dedede, you're up first."

King Dedede got up, scribbled something illegibly, and then put it in the jar. Game and Watch also got up, and put down a name, and showed it to the camera as tense music played.

"Samus, pack your bags boy …"

"GIRL!" screamed Samus.

"-pack your bags, girl." Game and Watch Finished. Ganondorf got up, and voted. "Good old G and W, you pose a threat to our alliance."

Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Lucas, Samus, Red, and Ike all voted, and Ike brought the jar to Master Hand.

"I read the votes. Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The voted out person is asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. Anyone who has the Immunity Idol must play it now or never …"

Tense music and changing camera angles.

"I read the votes …" Master Hand said. "First vote: Samus. Samus. Samus!"

Samus squirmed in her seat.

"Samus! One more vote, and Samus will be 13th person voted out of Survivor Galapagos."

More weird camera angles.

-

_We interrupt this program for an emergency tornado drill. Please be patient as you watch the pretty colors and loud, annoying beeps go by!" _

"13th person voted out of Survivor Galapagos …"

-

-

-

_We interrupt- _

"SHUT UP!" cried Ike.

"nobody! Because it's a tie breaker between Game and Watch, and Ike!"

"For this challenge, you must un tie this knot. It is the hardest knot in the world, no one to record could untie this knot. Survivors ready? Go!"

Ike cut the rope with a sword.

"13th person voted out of Survivor Galapgos: Mr. Game and Watch …"

"WHAT!? That's cheating! I'll give you fifty bucks if you don't send me out! NOOO! NOOOOOOOO!" Mr. Game and Watch screamed.

**Ike: **Lucas, Game and Watch, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong  
**Mister Game and Watch: **Samus Aran, Ike, Pokemon "Red" Trainer, Ganondorf

**Bob: **King Dedede

_Hey! Cameraman! Fifty bucks for you if you let me back in! Please! Pleeeeease! –_ Mister Game and Watch

**Tribal Council (Gala Turtle) **

_Fox McCloud, Sonic Hedgehog, Mewtwo, Marth, Roy, Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Pichu _

"Welcome to Tribal-" Master Hand began, and said quickly as Marth opened his mouth, "you're up first Pichu!"

Pichu voted. "Mario, get up and do some work!"

Luigi voted, then Mario voted. "Pichu, get up and do some work! I work all day long, doing things like drinking water. I even get up every few days to stretch! And what do you do!?"

Roy, Marth, Mewtwo, and Sonic voted. Fox voted, and brought the jar to Master Hand.

"I read the votes. Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The voted out person is asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. Anyone who has the Immunity Idol must play it now or never … I read the votes. First vote: Mario. Next vote, Mario. Mario. Mario. Mario. 14th person voted out of Survivor: Galapagos – Mario Mario."

**Mario Mario: **Everybody

_WHAT! YOU ALL VOTED FOR ME! I DO HARD WORK ALL DAY, AND THIS IS WHAT I GET! _– Mario

**Tribal Council (Icy) **

_ Wario, Captain Falcon, Falco Lombardi, Link, Jigglypuff, Ness _

**"**Welcome to Tribal Council everyone!" Master Hand said.

"Wait, what happened to you." Master Hand counted on his fingers. "Six!" he cried, though he only had five digits.

"Well, whatever. Peach, you're up first-"

"Gone."

"Meta Knight you're-"

"Voted out."

"Zero-Suit Samus?"

"She wasn't even picked …"

" Ness?"

"There we go …"

Ness voted, and so did Jigglypuff. " Ness, time for you to go. It's best for our tribe …"

Link got up, and voted. "Jigglypuff, you're too weak …"

Captain Falcon, Falco, and Wario soon voted. Wario brought the jar to Master Hand.

"Once the decision is made and blah blah blah. Jigglypuff …"

Camera points to Jigglypuff picking her nose.

" Ness. Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff. 15th person voted out of Survivor Galapagos: Jigglypuff."

"NOOOO!" screamed Wario. "ALL THE GIRLS ARE GONE! Wait, there's still Link!"

"I'm a boy stupid …" Link said.

"NOOOOOOO, then." Wario screamed.

**Jigglypuff: **Captain Falcon, Falco, Link, Ness

**Ness**Wario, Jigglypuff

Next time … on Survivor Galapagos: Smash Bros! Edition.

The next challenge is a battle of the brains.

_"WHEEL! OF! FOURTUNE!" Master Hand said with enthusiasm. _

_- _

_Crickets chirped. _

_"Pssst, you guys are supposed to chant with me …"_


End file.
